Love Never Dies
by x0xoTheRosesx0xo
Summary: Miss Granger, you know with the war approaching we need inner house unity more than ever. I would like you to go undercover as a Slytherin DMHG
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! JK ROWLING DOES.**

Love Never Dies

Chapter One – Meeting with Dumbledore

Hermione Granger looked at herself in the mirror. During the Summer her brown hair had grown to where it reached the small of her back. It was also blonde thanks to an accident with some of her muggle friends and a bottle of blonde hair dye. It was no longer bushy it was straight. She knew she looked good.

The doorbell rang and she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Dumbledore.

"Professor, come in." She offered as she opened the door wider.

"Hello Miss Granger I am here to discuss something with you." Dumbledore walked in and was followed by Harry, Ginny, and a mad looking Ron.

When Ron and Harry saw Hermione's new look their mouths dropped open. Ginny slapped both their arms and ran over to hug Hermione.

Dumbledore sat on the couch and conjured some tea. The teenagers sat on the couch opposite of him, "Now Miss Granger, you know with the war approaching we need inner house unity more than ever. I would like you to go undercover as a Slytherin and try to push the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses together by befriending Slytherins and Gryffindors. I would also like to see lists of some of the Slytherins that show dark qualities. Can you do this?"

Hermione didn't hesitate when she answered yes and she noticed Ron's frown get even bigger.

"That's good. I see your hair has already changed color and you can probably find a spell to change your eye coloring. See you four at Hogwarts."

With that Dumbledore left the four teenagers to have two days before starting their sixth year and Hermione starting as Dana Landon, the Slytherin.

**A/N: Reviews please. Next chapter will be longer.  
Princess454: I changed it. Do you think its better?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**A/N: Hermione will now be called Dana. :) Enjoy**

Love Never Dies

Chapter Two – Dana

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were sitting at their house table waiting for the first years to come in to be sorted. Blaise suddenly elbowed Draco and nodded towards the doors.

A girl with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes was standing at the entrance. She was wearing a white tank top and dark blue jeans. She had a blue crystal heart on a silver chain around her neck. The girl walked up to the head table. Dumbledore stood up and McGonagall tapped her spoon lightly against her glass.

"I would like to introduce Miss Dana Landon. She is an exchange student from Durmstrang. She is going to be a sixth year and has been sorted into Slytherin. Now as a new tradition Hogwarts is hosting a Welcome Back Ball! It will be hosted on Friday and you will be allowed to go to Hogsmead any day after classes to get the proper attire."

Draco wasn't listening to Dumbledore's dance announcement he watched the girl walk over to the Slytherin table and sit down at the end by herself.

Dana looked up to see three girls standing above her. One of the girls sat down across from Dana and the other two sitting next to her. The girl that sat down across from her had shoulder length reddish-brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was in two loose braids and she was wearing a white hooded sweatshirt and a jean mini skirt.

"Hey I'm Madison!" The girl smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Dumbledore told us you'd be sharing our dorm."

The girl to Madison's right smiled, "I'm Nina."

Nina had long black hair just as long as Dana's and grey eyes. Her hair was also braided and she wore a turquoise long sleeve shirt that flared out at the ends with jean shorts. She had a dark blue heart necklace around her neck.

"And I'm Jasmine." The girl on Madison's right said.

Jasmine had blonde hair that reached the middle of her back that was braided like the former two. She had blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple tank top and a jean mini skirt.

Dana talked with the girls until the end of the feast. She left to go to talk to Dumbledore at the head table and when she finished she didn't know where the Slytherin common room was much less the password and Nina, Madison, and Jasmine had already left.

Sighing she sat down on the stone steps of the Entrance Hall. She didn't notice the footsteps coming from a corridor on her right. "Lost are we?"

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy and another blonde boy who was equally good looking except Draco had grey eyes and the boy had dark blue almost black.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. This is my cousin Dylan. Need help getting to the common room?"

Dylan said, "We were sent to find you by my girlfriend who is freaking out with all the conclusions like you've gotten lost to you've died. She's too nice for her own good." Then he mumbled, "Why she's in Slytherin I'll never know."

Dana nodded and stood up. She followed the boys down a stone corridor until they reached a portrait of a snake. "Purus," Draco said and the portrait opened.

She was soon surrounded by the girls from dinner. Madison said, "Well you've successfully have gotten lost on your first day," She giggled.

They all went over and sat on the dark green couches. Dana was surrounded by Madison, Nina, Jasmine, Draco, Dylan, and Blaise and was being told stories of Hogwarts.

Soon the only ones left sitting by the fire were Nina, Draco, and Dana.

Nina looked over at Draco, "Have you figured out what they want with Granger yet?"

Dana stiffened. They want with Granger? Who are they?

Draco shook his head no, "He is looking for her. She is important to him in some way."

Nina pulled a disgusted face, "I hope those bloody Death Eaters don't find her. My guess is she went to an American school. Dumbledore probably wants her to be in hiding."

Dana got up to go to her new dorm. Nina stood up also, "Come on Dana, you'll love our dorm!" She smiled. She had no trace of the seriousness she had when she was talking about Hermione earlier.

**A/N: Did you like it? Reviews please! Don't worry it will get better. Just wait for the dance :)**

**xoxo CAROLINE – the purple rose**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Ellyanah: Thanks for reviewing. I will try and write longer more detailed chapters from now on.**

Love Never Dies

Chapter Three – Shopping in Hogsmead

Nina grabbed Dana's hand and pulled her up the girl's dorm stairs. They walked down the hall and into a door that had been painted purple, green, light blue, and pink polka dotted. She threw open the dorm and it showed how Nina, Madison, and Jasmine had spent much time decorating it. The walls were light purple and all four beds had a dark purple blanket. There were light blue see-through curtains on the windows and instead of the dark bed hangings there was a white canopy above each bed. The bathroom was an all pink theme and instead of hard wood floors it had been replaced with white fluffy carpet.

"That's yours." Nina said pointing to the bed closest to the window and did a flying leap onto a bed against the wall closest to Dana's.

"Nighty Night girlies!" Madison said and plopped down on a bed across the room from Dana's and closest to the door.

Jasmine walked out of the bathroom and got on the bed closest to it, "Night."

Soon Dana could hear deep breathing so she guessed they were sleeping. She turned so she could look out of the window and kept thinking, _'Have you figured out what the want with Granger yet? He is looking for her, she is important to him in someway.' _

With these thoughts in her head she drifted off into an uneasy sleep with dreams full of faceless death eaters and flashing green lights.

xoxo

Dana woke to Nina bouncing on the bottom of her bed. "WAKE UP!" She screamed.

"We call ourselves the Lilies and we think that you should become one of us." Madison explained.

"We have to lil-a-fy you." Jasmine smiled.

Then she went over to a stereo and cranked up the music real loud. Dana recognized it as a muggle song: Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy.

Nina spun Dana around and put her in a chair in front of a makeup table. Madison brought a brush up to one side of her head and Nina started brushing the other side of her long blonde hair.

Jasmine was putting eye liner around her crystal blue eyes

Thirty minutes later all the girls had braided hair, makeup, and had on light blue tank tops and long indigo blue jeans with a silver heart necklace and hoop earrings.

xoxo

The girls hooked arms in alphabetical order from first names (Dana, Jasmine, Madison, Nina) and walked down the stairs. They saw Draco, Dylan, and Blaise sitting on the couches in the common room. All the girls unhooked arms and Madison ran up to Dylan and kissed his cheek as Nina did the same to Blaise and Jasmine hugged Draco. Dana stood out of the way wringing her hands and watching.

They all left out the portrait when Madison ran back in giggling and grabbed Dana and pulled her out too. In the hall they walked in groups Madison walked in the very front with Dylan and Draco. Blaise was behind them with Jasmine and Nina on each of his arms and Dana trailed behind.

This order occurred at breakfast too. Madison sat in the very center with the Malfoys sitting next to her, Nina across from her and Blaise and Jasmine beside her while Dana sat next to Jasmine out of the group.

At the end of her boring breakfast Snape walked around passing out schedules. The group of six was talking about what they got when Madison got up walked around the table and sat next to Dana, "What do you have first?" She asked.

"Herbology."

"Cool. You are in the same class as the boys." Madison said.

"Then you have...?" Nina asked

"DADA," Dana replied.

"Same as everyone," Jasmine said

"Then everyone has lunch," Madison said, "Then what is your last class?"

"Charms," Dana said

"Same!" Nina smiled, "The boys too."

"Then we will all meet up at the common room and go to Hogsmead for Dresses and Dress robes." Madison confirmed.

Everyone nodded and Dana set off to Herbology with the boys. As Madison, Nina, and Jasmine went to Divination.

xoxo

"Greenhouse Four today chaps!" Professor Sprout said cheerfully.

In Greenhouse Four there was a big long table and Dana sat on one of the stools while Blaise and Draco took seats next to her and Dylan took one across from her.

"Now I will be putting you into groups of two and I would like you to spread out and you will be doing a worksheet on the properties of the Midnight Rose." the professor marched down the table calling out names of groups, "Dylan and Zabini! Draco and Landon!"

Draco looked over and Dana who looked down and pretended to be interested in her fingernails. He rolled his eyes and said, "Come on lets move down to the end of the table so no one will interrupt."

Dana picked up her stuff and followed Draco to the end. She sat down across from him and pulled out a quill and some ink. "So there are a total of twenty properties of the Midnight Rose, I was thinking that I –"

"Do you have a date to the dance on Friday?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Could do ten and you could do the others." Dana finished and trailed off.

Draco stared at her trying to catch her gaze but she was looking at her very interesting fingernails. "Dana?" He asked again.

"Ahem... Well no, not really." She finally answered.

"Would you like to go with me then?" He asked.

"Uh... aren't you, you know... with Jasmine?" she stuttered.

Draco looked confused. Then he got a look of understanding, "You mean this morning? She only does that because she doesn't have a boyfriend and she was feeling left out so she hugs me every morning." He explained.

The only thing she could manage to say was 'oh'

Professor Sprout walked passed, "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Landon, you haven't even started your work. Please continue your little conversation later."

"Well?" Draco asked oblivious to the professor's comment.

"Yeah," Dana answered and wished she didn't have in braids so she could hide her blush behind her hair.

"Cool." Draco replied, "So like you said I will do ten properties and you do ten."

xoxo

The rest of the classes breezed by and she was heading to the common room with Nina and Draco, Dylan, and Blaise trailing behind.

When they got into the common room Jasmine and Madison walked up. "Finally!"

"Jazzy, you know you were in the dungeons and we had to go all the way from Charms." Draco said in a mock know it all voice.

"Whatever lets get going." Nina sighed.

They took the form they did on the way to breakfast with Dana trailing behind. Madison suddenly stopped and let everyone pass her until she was standing next to Dana.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Walking,"

"I can see that. I mean what's up with you and Draco." She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing, he asked me to the dance." She couldn't keep her blush down.

"Aw. And so you answered...?" Madison pushed

"Yeah,"

"YAY!" Madison squealed.

A couple of fifth year Gryffindors turned and looked at her and she sneered at them.

"So anyways, Nina, Jasmine, and I are the most popular girls in sixth year and we have a band. We are going to play at the Dance. There's one problem. I am the singer but I'm sick of singing and well, there's going to be a guy from a recording company there and well do you want to be in our band and possibly become famous?"

"Sure," Dana shrugged.

Madison bounced up and down and hugged Dana, "YAY!" She repeated and Dana laughed.

xoxo

"Kay so we can in two hours at the Three Broom Sticks." Jasmine said to the boys as the girls went to go to buy dresses.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco mumbled as the girls walked down the streets of Hogsmead linked by their arms.

xoxo

Two hours later all the girls had found dresses and were heading down the street to meet up with the boys at the Three Broomsticks.

When they walked in they saw that they were sitting at a booth in the back of the bar. Madison sat down next to Dylan and Nina went to sit next to Blaise while Jasmine went to order butter beers. Dana was standing at the head of the table when Draco tilted his head motioning for her to sit by him. She walked around the booth and sat down.

"Alright, seven butter beers!" Jasmine said as she passed them around the table.

Soon it was the usual again with Madison talking with Draco and Dylan Nina and Jasmine talking with Blaise and laughing loudly while Dana sat in the corner of the booth thinking of what Harry would say if he found out she had agreed to go to the dance with Draco Malfoy. Ron would probably ignore her existence.

"You do that a lot."

Dana snapped out of her trance and looked at Draco who was smirking at her.

"What do I do a lot, Malfoy?" 'Too Hermioneish!" She thought

"Totally cut yourself off from the group and go into a daze." He replied

"I do not!"

"Yeah why is it that you walked behind us in the hallway then?"

"Because you are all friends, I'm new."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Dana thought about that. She knew he was right all she had to do was go and talk to people and they would talk back. Madison is the nicest Slytherin she knows.

"There you go again." Draco smirked

"Shut up!" Dana giggled and slapped his arm playfully.

Draco's smirk turned into a smile as he turned back to talk to the rest of the people.

Dana sighed and thought more about how she, Hermione Granger; best friend of Harry Potter, was going to the dance with Draco Malfoy; Slytherin, enemy of Harry.

A/N: Was this better? I hope so. Please Review and I will update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Love Never Dies

Chapter Four – Rehearsal

**x3 spencer x3:** in my world Durmstrang is a boys and girls school.  
**Ellyanah: **Hermione isn't acting like herself because she is undercover. There is another reason but you'll have to wait for a later chapter to find that out.

The next day Dana found herself being dragged to the sixth floor by Jasmine. "Jazz! What are we doing?" She asked

"Rehearsal. You're the new lead singer duh!" Jasmine replied

They reached the end of the hall and Nina threw open the door. "Hurry, we only have thirty minutes of rehearsal before breakfast!"

"Okay, Dana. You are the lead singer and I will back you up on some of it. I am also the drums, Nina is Guitar, and Jasmine is the piano." Madison explained, "I will give you the lyrics and we will play and just read off the sheet and we will hear how you sound."

Dana walked up to the mike as Nina started playing Guitar.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feel like the end  
There's no place to go you know I wont give in  
No I wont give in

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away I wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close,  
this comes to an end  
with you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend yeah, yeah.

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe  
nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change  
destiny  
what ever is meant to be  
will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
La da da da, La da da da  
La da da da da da da da

Keep holdin' on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holdin' on

Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

When they finished the song the three girls looked at Dana, "That was very good." Madison said with a smile, "Now let's work on one song we are going to play at the dance."

The girls worked for the rest of the time on the song surprise opening song before they ran down to breakfast.

A/N: This was meant to be a short chapter, just an introduction to the band. There will be a chapter posted real soon. Reviews please!


	5. Chapter 5

Love Never Dies

Chapter Five: Speaking with Dumbledore

The Great Hall doors flew open and all the occupants turned to see four girls linked by their elbows.

Harry looked up to see Ron gazing at Hermione, or now Dana, with his mouth slightly open. She was standing with Madison, Jasmine, and Nina.

Madison had her short reddish-brown hair in the usual two braids; Nina had her long black hair in a side braid over her shoulder; Jasmine had her medium length blonde hair in a high pony tail that was then braided; and Dana had her long blonde hair down with a small braid at the front.

"What is it with these girls and braids?" Ron asked Harry.

They all had their Slytherin Hogwarts robes open to reveal short mini skirts and white collared shirts. As the girls walked through the Great Hall they got many cat calls and wolf whistles but they continued acting as though they didn't hear a thing.

They reached the Slytherin table and Madison and Dana went down one side while Jasmine and Nina went down the other. Madison in between Dylan and Draco like her normal spot and Dana made to sit next to her when Draco said, "Hey Dana," and nodded his head towards the seat next to him. She smiled and walked over towards Draco.

Nina sat next to Blaise and across from Draco and Jasmine sat across from Dana.

"What classes does everyone have today?" Madison asked.

"I have potions, transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures." Dylan said.

"Same here," Draco put in

"Dana?" Nina asked

"Same as them" She said quietly

"I have Herbology first with Nina and Jasmine. Everyone has transfiguration together." Madison said, "Then lunch."

"Then I have Care of Magical Creatures along with the boys and Dana." Nina said

"And Madison and I have Charms." Jasmine said, "Let's get going!"

xoxo

(Potions)

Dana, Dylan, Blaise, and Draco made their way down to the dungeons for potions while Madison, Nina, and Jasmine went to Herbology.

"Miss Landon, you are late! Detention!" Snape yelled

"Professor, I am not late, there is one minute until class starts and they are late too!"

"Take a seat." He commanded.

Dana gave a frustrated sigh and sat down in the seat next to Draco.

(on the way to Herbology)

"Miss Monroe, Miss Robyn, and Miss Roberts, you are late!" Professor McGonagall called as they passed the Great Hall.

"Sorry Professor! We had to get our books from the common room!" Jasmine explained

"You are still late. Detention tonight." McGonagall said, "On your way."

xoxo

(at lunch)

"McGonagall is so annoying!" Nina complained

"Why?" Dana asked

"She gave us detention for being late to Herbology. She is not even the Herbology professor!" Jasmine took over.

"Oh well, I have detention tonight too, from Snape."

"These Professors are so unfair!" Nina sighed.

Dana stood up and got ready to leave when Jasmine asked, "Where are you going?"

"Dumbledore's office. I'll be back after Care of Magical Creatures."

Dana made her way up to Dumbledore's office on the third floor. When she reached the gargoyles she said, "Lemon Drops." And they moved open.

When she got to the top of the stairs she knocked and Dumbledore's soft voice said, "Come in Miss Granger."

"Sorry to bother you professor, but I have a question. Some people were talking —"

"Well Miss Granger," Dumbledore cut in, "I assume that the people you are talking about are Miss Robyn and Mr. Malfoy am I correct?" He asked

"Yes sir, but I was wondering am I really undercover for house unity or am I in hiding?"

"Before I tell you this I would like to tell you that you do not have to serve the detention you got from Professor Snape and your friends do not have to serve the detention from Professor McGongall."

"I did not want to have to tell you this but you are in hiding because we have reasons to believe you are the daughter of Lord Voldemort..."

A/N: alright this is a really short chapter. Next chapter will be much longer I promise. It is going to be the dance.


	6. Chapter 6

Love Never Dies

Chapter Six: The Dance

_Previously on Love Never Dies: "we have reasons to believe you are Voldemort's daughter."_

Dana Landon was sitting on the stone steps that lead into Hogwarts. She was wearing jeans and a black tanktop while the wind blew around her blowing her long un-braided hair around her pale face. She had just heard the worst thing she could have imagined. Her crystal blue eyes were full of tears as she held a piece of parchment and a vial of clear liquid.

Dearest Hermione,

Dumbledore will give you this when it is the correct time. Your mother and I adopted you from an orphanage sixteen years ago. Dumbledore came to us the night we adopted you and told us that your parents were wizards and to protect you from them in case they were followers of a Dark Wizard that he would put a charm on you to change your appearance. I think he knew more about it but he didn't tell anymore. You're real name is Dana but we are not sure of your surname. With this Dumbledore should have given you a potion to change your appearance to your real one. We will always love you Hermione, even if you are not our Hermione anymore.

Love,

Your Father

Dana drank the liquid and conjured a mirror. She only saw Dana's crystal blue eyes and silver blonde hair. She tried to take to contacts out of her eyes that made them blue but she ended up poking herself in the eye. The blonde looked too real so concluded that this is what she was supposed to look like.

Madison came out of a greenhouse from a Herbology detention she got for tickling a mandrake and knocking out the whole class for a day and saw from a distance a girl sitting on the stone steps. She had silver blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her long hair was blowing all around behind her. She was pale from sitting in the cold with a black tanktop and jeans. With all of her light features she looked almost transparent.

Madison walked up the hill, "You know dinner's about to start?"

Dana looked up with tear stains down her cheeks, "I'm not very hungry."

"What's wrong?" She asked with concerned eyes.

Then her eyes clouded with anger, "Did Draco do something concerning the dance?"

Dana giggled, "No he's been perfectly wonderful to me. Can I trust you Madison?" She asked.

"Of course!"

Dana handed the letter to Madison.

"You're Hermione Granger?" She asked

"I was. Dumbledore thinks that..." Dana took a deep breath, "Dumbledore thinks that... Voldemort is my father."

Madison gasped, "You can trust me, Dana. I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks," Dana smiled as Madison pulled her into a hug.

"Now you might be in depression but I am certainly hungry. Let's go to dinner." Madison said with a smile

Dana giggled and stood up next to her and they walked to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Slytherin table Madison told Dylan to move down one seat and she sat next to him while Dana sat in between Madison and Draco.

Dumbledore was making announcements about the dance when Draco leaned over and whispered, "What's wrong?"

Dana just shook her head and looked at her plate. He shot a confused glance and Madison and she shot him a knowing look and turned towards Dylan.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly

"I will be." She said and smiled at him

xoxo

"No, I don't want to wake her up! She looks tired!" Nina whispered.

"Well she's sleeping. OF COURSE SHES TIRED!" Madison's voice came.

"You babies! I'll wake her up!" Jasmine said and reached down to shake her shoulders.

Just before she grabbed her Dana's hands shot up and grabbed her wrists, "Boo!"

Madison and Nina burst out laughing. "AHH!" Jasmine screamed pretending to be scared which made Madison and Nina laugh even harder.

"Don't do that!" Jasmine put a hand over her heart and tried to look like she was scared but her bright smile gave her away.

All four girls went to the makeup mirrors in the enlarged bathroom (by magic of course). Jasmine sat in front of the pink mirror, Madison sat in front of the green, Nina in front of the purple, and Dana in front of the light blue.

They were talking about the dance when Madison said, "So Jazz, have you gotten a date. I know you've been asked like twenty times but has the certain someone asked you?"

"Yeah," She smiled.

"Who is the certain someone? How is it that Madison knows everything?" Nina questioned.

"Harry Potter!" Jasmine squealed

Dana smiled. She was happy that two of her best friends were going to the dance together. Well one of her best friends the other is Hermione's best friend.

"So Dana, you were asleep all day! We had the day off from classes because we have the dance, yet you sleep!" Nina said.

"I didn't feel to well. How does my makeup look?" She asked

"Perfecto" Jasmine smiled

xoxo

An hour later all the girls had finished their make up and put on their dresses and they were doing their hair.

All of the girls had on matching light blue dresses. They had two inch straps and went knee length. They had on black wedge shoes and a black choker.

They all had their hair down. Dana had her silver blonde hair straight; Madison had her wavy reddish brown hair straightened; Nina's straight black hair had big waves in it and Jasmine had her blonde hair curly/wavy like normal.

The girls walked down the stair cases where they found the boys lounging on the couches but they all got up as the girls walked in. Jasmine ran out to meet Harry in the Entrance Hall and Dylan took Madison's hand and led her out towards the dance as Blaise did the same with Nina. They left Draco and Dana looking at each other.

"So..." Dana started

"You look nice." Draco said.

Dana smiled, "Thanks. So do you."

Draco offered her his arm and she hooked her elbow through his. He laughed and led her out of the common room. When they got out of the portrait they let go of each others elbows and held hands.

xoxo

"Attention students!" Dumbledore called, "I would like to present the Lilies who will provide us with some entertainment for the beginning of this dance."

There was a deafening cheer as the girls got onto the stage. Dana walked up to the mike as Jasmine sat at a keyboard, Nina picked up her electric guitar and set aside her acoustic and Madison sat down at the drum set.

Madison clicked her drum sticks together and said quietly, "One, two, and three."

At the count of three Dana started singing.

_He was a boy, she was a girl_

_Can I make it anymore obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet_

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her, she'd never tell_

_Secretly she wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up there nose_

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space_

_She needed to come back down to earth._

She continued singing the song and dancing up on stage while watching the couples dancing with smiles on their faces and cheering. She saw Draco sitting at the back at a table with Blaise and Dylan. He gave her a smile so she smiled as she finished the rest of the song.

"Did you like it?" Madison asked over her mike.

The room erupted in cheers.

"Alright this is how its going to work, we are going to do two more songs then the Weird sisters are coming up! Who wants to hear the next song?" Madison put her arms up in the air and the room grew even louder.

She tapped the drum sticks together, "One, two, and three."

Dana smiled and begun the song

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe _

_We're in heave_

_Oh thinkin' about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_Were in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

When they finished the song the room erupted into applause. All the girls smiled and Dana said, "Now we have a special closing song, I will be singing it with my friend Madison Monroe and we hope you like it!"

Madison got up from the drum set which she had bewitched to play this song for her when she had played it earlier in rehearsal.

Nina started in guitar.

_**Dana and Madison:**__ A dream is a wish_

_**Dana: **__A dream is a wish your heart makes, _

_When your fast asleep,  
In Dreams you will loose your heartaches,  
Whatever you wish for you keep.._

_  
__**Madison:**__ Have Faith in your dreams and someday,  
Your Rainbow will come smiling through.._

_  
__**Dana: **__No matter how your heart is grievin, if you keep on believin.._

_  
__**Madison: **__The dream that you wish will come true._

_  
__**Both:**__ Hey Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Hey Yeah!_

_  
__**Dana:**__ A dream is a wish your heart makes when your feeling small..._

_  
__**Madison:**__ Alone in the night you whisper..._

_  
__**Dana:**__ Thinking no one can here you at all_

_  
__**Madison:**__ You wake..._

_  
__**Dana:**__ With the morning sunlight..._

_  
__**Madison:**__ To find fortune that is smiling on you..._

_  
__**Both:**__ Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true..._

_**Both**__: Hey yeah, yeah, yeah! Hey yeah_

_  
__**Both**__: Hey yeah, yeah, yeah! Hey yeah_

_  
__**Dana**__: When you can dream then you can start_

_  
__**Madison**__: Then you can start!_

_  
__**Dana**__: A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_  
__**Madison**__: Make with your heart_

_  
__**Dana**__: When you can dream then you can start  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_  
__**Madison**__: A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_  
__**Dana**__: When you fast asleep_

_  
__**Madison**__: In dreams you will loose your heartaches_

_  
__**Both**__: Whatever you wish for you keep_

_  
__**Madison**__: You wake with the morning sunlight_

_  
__**Dana**__: To find fortune that is smiling on you_

_  
__**Madison**__: Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow_

_  
__**Dana**__: Because for all you know tomorrow_

_  
__**Both**__: The dream that you wish will come true.._

_  
__**Madison**__: No matter how your heart is grievin_

_  
__**Dana**__: If you keep on believin_

_  
__**Madison**__: The dream that you wish will come true_

_  
__**Dana, Madison, Nina, and Jasmine: **__When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_**Dana**__: A dream is a wish_

_  
__**Dana and Madison**__: When you can dream then you can start..._

_  
__**Both:**__ A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_**Both**__: When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart..._

_  
__**Dana**__: When you can dream then you can start_

_**Madison**__: Can start_

_  
__**Dana**__: A dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_  
__**Madison**__: Make with your heart_

_  
__**Madison**__: A dream is a wish that you can start, a dream is a wish you make with your heart_

_**Both:**__ When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with you heart..._

When they finished they bowed and the hall erupted into cheers louder than all of the cheering before. Madison and Dana smiled and Nina and Jasmine ran up. They all grasped hands and lifted them above their heads then took a bow.

They ran off the stage and to the table their dates were sitting at except for Jasmine who went to find Harry.

"You were great." Dylan said and picked up Madison and spun her around. When he put her down he kissed her.

Nina and Blaise were already heading towards the dance floor and Madison soon pulled Dylan towards them.

"You did really good." Draco said.

"Thanks." Dana replied blushing

Draco nodded and turned his attention towards the dance floor.

"Did you know Hermione Granger?" Dana blurted out

"Yeah she was a mudblood, know it all, bookworm." Draco replied.

Then he leaned in towards her and whispered into her ear, "But I said was, she doesn't seem to be anymore. I know that you are Granger."

"You do?" Dana gaped

"I have known for a long time, Granger."

Dana cursed under her breath and mumbled something

"What was that? I couldn't understand." He smirked

"Hello ferret." She smiled.

"Hey Mudblood," Draco glared.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Dana begged.

"Why shouldn't I?"

Dana grabbed his hand and pulled him outside and explained the whole Voldemort deal.

"Too bad."

"About what?" Dana asked

"I was really starting to like you. If you go and get yourself captured I can't have the chance to ask you out."

"Draco Malfoy you are the most confusing boy I have ever met!" Dana exclaimed.

A/N: I got a review from a reader that told me that my story is pointless and said 'i can't give you any compliments since it sucks!' from that review I don't know what to do with this story. Should I continue or delete it?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Caroline here. Well I decided to keep writing because of the amazing reviewers : and thanks to my other roses (the girls I share this pen name with). Maddie... The blue rose... Has a new idea for a story and she may start it any day so keep checking in. I heard it and it sounds like a pretty good story! Also I had someone ask what the second song was: Heaven by DJ Sammy**

Love Never Dies

Chapter Seven – The Dance pt 2

"So... You wanna dance?" Draco asked

"Sure." Dana shrugged and followed Draco inside

They got to the heart of the dance floor where Madison, Dylan, Blaise, and Nina were dancing. Dana pulled them all into a big circle as they danced to a song: The Great Escape.

The Weird Sisters had finished playing and they were now listening to a mix of muggle and wizard music.

While Dana was dancing and singing along with Madison and Nina Draco pulled her out of the circle and danced alone.

"So you never answered my question." He said

"Hmm... I don't know. I was really starting to like that hot Hufflepuff over there." Dana smiled

"Ouch! That hurt!" Draco exclaimed feigning to be hurt.

"Now that would just be disgraceful to Slytherin." A new voice said

Dana turned around to see Madison, Nina, Blaise, and Dylan smirking at her.

"Go ahead and answer already we wanna know an answer." Blaise said

"Dana, say yes." Madison commanded

Dana turned back towards Draco and rolled her eyes. He smiled and she nodded.

The small group behind them broke out in cheers. Dylan and Blaise started punching Draco on the shoulders congratulating him and Nina and Madison were talking fast about how happy they are.

"You are going out with the most popular Slytherin!" Madison said

"Finally you two got together." Nina rolled her eyes

"You've been flirting all week!" Madison exclaimed

"YAY FOR YOU, DANA!" Nina smiled

Dana giggled and Nina said, "Now let's get back to dancing!" and everyone turned to form the circle again."

They started dancing just as the song ended and on came a slow song.

Madison, Dylan, Blaise, and Nina all moved towards each other and each going with their own date. Dana's eyes got wide and she turned to look at a smirking Draco, "You are so non-experienced aren't you?" and he grabbed her around the waist.

She moved her arms up around his neck and rolled her eyes. "Non-experienced? Hah!" She laughed

"Ah, so I'm right." He stated

"Nope. Not at all." Dana smirked

"I'm shocked." Draco said with a plain expression on

"OH SHUT UP!" Dana laughed, "Just because you are... what did Pansy name you, Slytherin Sex God... doesn't mean you're the only one that has... never mind I forgot where I was going with this."

Draco smirked and twirled her around.

They danced all night until the dance was over. They walked back to the Slytherin Common Room laughing the whole way.

In the common room they were the last ones there.

"Goodnight Draco." Dana said quietly

"Night." he replied

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was only a second long but it made Dana blush anyways.

"You blush too much." Draco noted

"Shut up!" She giggled, "Night."

Draco stood in the common room and watched her go up the stairs to the girl's dormitory before he turned and walked up the boys.

A/N: I know its short but I haven't had anytime to write so I just thought I'd add a short little chapter to carry on until next time I update. I promise you a **really** long one upcoming soon. IDK which chapter but soon!!


	8. Chapter 8

Love Never Dies

Chapter Eight – Sunrise Talks

Dana woke up to the sun rise outside the east window. She stood up and walked into the bathroom careful not to wake her dorm mates who were tired out from the dance. She turned on the shower and as she washed her hair thought of how much she had changed, not only in appearance, but in spirit.

No longer was studying her main activity or Harry and Ron her closest and only friends but she liked just hanging out and doing homework the night before it was due and Madison, Nina, and Jasmine were growing closer to her every day. She no longer detested Slytherin but liked it almost as much as Gryffindor.

But she was scared. She was scared that her father might be the most evil man alive. Scared that Draco only asked her out because he thought 'Dana' was pretty. Scared that she would be captured and forced into thinking the two people who were her best friends for six years of her life were the enemies.

When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself. She stared at the mirror into her eyes. As she thought about the man that might be her father her crystal blue eyes turned into a dark grey almost black. She brushed her hair and magically blew dry it. She curled it at the ends and tied it up into a pony tail with a navy blue ribbon.

It was Saturday so there were no uniforms. She put on a navy blue hoody and short, faded blue jean shorts. She pulled on tennis shoes and walked down the dormitory steps. She walked out the common room and up the corridor. With every step she took she thought Hermione Granger, Dana Landon, Dana, just Dana, that's who I am.

She got to the doors in the Entrance Hall and walked out. The morning was a cold one which made her put her hands into her sweatshirt. The lights in the castle were all off making her think everyone was asleep. She walked over to the Quidditch pitch and sat in the Gryffindor stands. She looked up to the row where she and Ron sat with Hagrid at Harry's first Quidditch match when Quirrle jinxed his broom and she caught Snape's cloke on fire. She smiled at the memory.

Then she thought of the end of first year. She closed her eyes and could see it all over again. She was looking at herself as an eleven year old talking to Harry.

She saw Hermione's brown hair and brown eyes.

Hermione rushed forward and threw her hands around his neck "Harry – You're a great wizard you know." She said as she hugged him.

"I'm not as good as you." He replied

"Me? Books and Cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and – oh Harry – be careful."

Dana opened her eyes and looked around the empty Quidditch pitch and let out a low breath.

How she missed Harry and Ron! Then she remembered Dumbledore saying befriend students from other houses pushing Slytherin towards them.

She couldn't to Harry and Ron! She'd be shunned out of Slytherin and Voldemort would know it was she who may be his daughter. She let a tear slide down her face and saw out of the corner of her eye Draco sit next to her.

Draco was holding his new Seeking Snitch, the broom that was said to be the fastest in the world, so she guessed he had come out to fly.

He put his arm around her waist and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I miss being Hermione." She whispered.

"Well you miss being Hermione but do you like being Dana."

Dana raised her head and looked at Draco with confused eyes.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well mix Hermione and Dana together. Be Hermana. Don't be afraid to be friends with Harry and Ron. You are already the most un-Slytherin-ish Slytherin."

Dana giggled, "So be Hermana? Would you really want a girlfriend called Hermana or even one that is friends with Gryffindors?"

Draco shrugged, "I can try. Maybe we shouldn't call you Hermana though."

Dana laughed, "So were you going to fly?"

"Yeah, I was. Wanna go on a ride."

Dana's face turned red, "Um... no I'll watch."

"Are you scared of heights Landon?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"NO! Well actually, yeah."

"Then come with me."

Draco walked over and stood on the railing and mounted the broom. He held his hand behind him and turned around, "Wha-What?" Dana stuttered.

"I said do you trust me?"

Dana reached out and took his hand. He smiled and pulled her up onto the back of the broom. She closed her eyes and grabbed him around the waist as hard as she could.

He chuckled, "Don't be scared."

"What made you think I was scared?" She asked with her voice muffled because she had her face pushed against his back.

He laughed and said, "Hold on tight."

He pushed off the railing and Dana let out a scream. She could feel her hair whip around behind her with the speed Draco was going. "Open your eyes." He said

Dana opened one eye and saw Draco was heading towards the lake. She sat up and opened both her eyes and saw how beautiful everything looked. "Do you like it?" he asked

"It's beautiful!" She breathed.

He laughed and went into a dive over the lake. Dana screamed out of being surprised and scared. He evened out where their feet were gliding along the smooth lake top. Then he pulled up suddenly and went over the Forbidden Forrest. He did a loop and soared upside down. Dana screamed louder than she ever had and so Draco pulled straight again. He landed back in the stands and Dana jumped off. "They aren't wrong when they say that's the fastest broom in the world." Draco just laughed.

"You laugh a lot." She noted.

"You blush a lot." He smirked

"Oh shut up!" Dana giggled

**A/N: Sorry not a very good chapter. REVIEW PLEASE **

Next Chapter:

G vs. S Quidditch Match


	9. Chapter 9

Love Never Dies

Chapter Nine – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

After Draco and Dana's sunrise expedition Draco went to practice Quidditch and Dana went back to sleep.

"WAKIE WAKIE!" Madison called to Dana as she slept.

Nina grumbled something incoherent and Dana said, "What was that?"

Nina stormed out of the dorm and Madison sat on the end of Dana's bed. "We were in a Quidditch Training Session late last night and she's very tired, but Quidditch starts in ten minutes. I've got to go to the changing rooms. See you after the game."

Madison walked quickly out of the room with her Slytherin Quidditch robes fluttering behind her.

Dana got up and braided her hair into two braids. She was sill dressed from the early morning and she was now ready to watch Draco lose to Harry like every year.

She was walking out of the castle and down the sloping lawn towards the pitch when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ron.

"Hey 'Mione," He said quietly and shyly.

Dana smiled, "Hey Ron."

Ron looked as though he was going to say something then he said, "Well, best be off. See you." and walked briskly towards Gryffindor changing rooms.

Dana sighed and walked up into the Slytherin stands. Luna was sitting in the Professor's stands to do the commentary,

"Now the game is beginning! The Slytherin team has taken position: Draco Malfoy, captain and Seeker; Madison Monroe, Nina Robyn, and Daphne Greengrass: Chasers; Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle: Beaters; Miles Bletchley: Keeper."

Dana watched as the Slytherin team flew on the field as their names were called.

"Here comes Gryffindor! Harry Potter, captain and Seeker; Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, and Demelza Robins: Chasers; Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote: Beaters; Ron Weasley: Keeper."

The Gryffindor team soared out onto the field. Dana held her breath as Draco and Harry lined up across from each other. Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "AND THE GAME BEGINS!" Luna yelled.

Ginny got the Quaffle right away and scored in the top hoop, "And Ginny Weasley scored for Gryffindor. Ten points."

Draco was up on his broom and as he looked around for the snitch he saw Dana sitting with Jasmine in the Slytherin stands. She was on her feet with her and Jasmine's hands clasped and they were jumping up and down. Dana saw Draco looking at her and unclasped her hands and blew him a kiss. "GO DRACO!" Jasmine shrieked.

She then looked up at her boyfriend, "GO HARRY! DON'T WIN THOUGH!"

Dana laughed and cheered as Madison scored a goal. Five minutes later they were tied. Madison scored another goal and Nina scored on bringing Slytherin to thirty points, but Katie Bell scored two points and brought them even.

Draco was soaring around the pitch searching for the snitch when Madison screamed, "DRACO, FIND THE STUPID SNITCH!"

He laughed and saw a gold gleam towards the ground. Harry was on the other side of the pitch and was looking wildly around. Draco sped towards the ground and Harry saw him and sped towards him. Draco pulled out of the dive before he was almost flattened like a pancake and grabbed the snitch. He held it above his head. Finally in five years he had beaten Harry Potter.

The Slytherins erupted into cheers. He looked up and saw Dana and Jasmine bouncing up and down screaming their heads off. Jasmine took a second and screamed, "IT'S OKAY HARRY!" and then went back to screaming with Dana.

**A/N: very short chapter. Wait until the next.**

UPCOMING:

Slytherin Victory Party!


	10. Chapter 10

Love Never Dies

Chapter Ten: C is for Cheater?

Jasmine and Dana rushed down the stadium steps and out onto the pitch. Dana ran to Draco and hugged him. He grabbed her around her waist and twirled her around in the air. When he put her down she smiled and laughed.

"Good game!" She said loudly over the Slytherins

"Thanks." He replied

She smiled and walked over to Jasmine and Nina. "YAY!" She squealed.

Dana was talking about Madison when she was fouled by Ginny when Jasmine called, "I'll see you at the victory party!"

"V is for Victory!" Nina called back.

"V is for Victory?" Dana echoed

"A Slytherin thing. Every time we win a Quidditch Game we have a party. It is called V is for Victory. Maddie named it." Nina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey! It is a good name!" Madison exclaimed.

Nina smiled and walked over to talk to Blaise. Madison rolled her eyes and walked over to where Dylan was talking to Draco.

Dana smiled and slowly turned around to walk back to the castle. The wind was cold as she walked up the sloping lawn. She was almost in the castle when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"And where do you think you're going?" The person asked; the voice hoarse from cheering.

Dana leaned her head against Draco's chest, "Well I think that I was going up to the castle. Something I did early in the morning, I can't remember what it was, but anyways, it made me so tired."

"Hmm... Well I think it had something to do with a very handsome wizard and a scared but beautiful witch."

Dana giggled and turned around in his arms until she was facing him. She was very short compared to him so her eyes were level with his chin, "Someone thinks very highly of himself."

"Why yes I do." He smirked

Dana tilted her head upward so she could see his eyes. "Soooo..." was all she could think of saying

"So you know you're performing at the Victory party?" He asked

"Huh?"

Draco smirked, "Well I am going to ask you to go to the Victory party with me and I know you're going to say yes and as Slytherin Captain's girlfriend I would like you to perform with Maddie, Nina, and Jazz. Please!" He pouted at the end which made her smile.

"I'm not the great of a singer..." She trailed off

"Yeah you are! Everyone loved your performance at the ball." Draco stated

"Fine... but only because of you," She smiled and leaned up and gave him a light kiss, "Well then better go get ready?" And she ran off to find Madison, Jasmine, and Nina.

xoxo

"JAZZY!" Madison called as she skidded into the corridor. "We need to get to the V party! We're performing... STOP SNOGGING HARRY WE NEED YOU!"

xoxo

All four girls ran into the Great Hall. They pushed through the crowed. They got up onto the stage; Dana stepped up to the mike; Nina plugged her electric to the amps; Jasmine went over some keyboard parts and Madison sat at the drums.

"Hello Slytherin!" Dana called, "This is a V is for Victory Party! My boyfriend and captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Draco Malfoy, asked us to perform tonight. I'm not quite sure where he is but anyways we will be starting momentarily."

Dana's eyes scanned the room for Draco and found him on the dance floor. She felt anger serge through her whole body. Draco was standing in the middle of the dance floor with his arms around a girl's waist and her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. She had never seen this girl before which made her even madder.

She walked back to Madison and said, "Change of song: Don't Tell Me," and walked back to the mike. Madison whispered it to the other girls and tapped her sticks together. She raised them above her head and the hall grew quiet. "One, Two, Three," She whispered.

Jasmine started playing and Dana took a deep breath.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, Yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

Dana finished the song. She had changed a major part in the original song. She said, 'I liked you how you were' and only the girls caught it.

Dana took a look back at her friends and turned back out towards Slytherin and said, "Sorry, but I won't be continuing. Madison... the old singer... will take over for me." and she walked slowly of the stage.

She looked over at the dance floor and saw Draco and the girl looking at her. Draco had a somewhat guilty look on and the girl had a wide mocking smile. She rolled her eyes and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall. When she was out of the Hall she went towards the Entrance. She went at sat on the steps and looked out at the Forbidden Forrest. 'What a horrible end to a perfect day' she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Love Never Dies

Chapter Eleven – Layla

"Sorry Slytherin but we have something to fix. We will put a mix on." Madison called and ran after the other girls.

"Kay... I'll check the astronomy tower... Nina Slytherin Common room... Jasmine the library. Meet in the common room later." Madison instructed

_meanwhile_

"Well, well, well," A voice said from the doors of the Entrance Hall, "Look who we have here. The girl who tried to steal my boyfriend."

Dana turned around and saw the girl Draco was dancing with standing behind her. The girl had wavy brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a dark green and silver dress.

"I didn't try and steal your boyfriend and I don't even know who you are." Dana replied.

"Oh really? You don't know who Draco Malfoy is? Layla Boyd, Draco's girlfriend." The girl smirked.

In a swift motion Dana pulled her wand out of her jean short's pocket. She had a dangerous look in her eyes and the wand was pointed towards the girl's neck.

"Hey, Dana Landon nice to meet you," Dana growled

In an equally swift motion Layla reached behind her back and pulled out a wand.

"What?" She snarled, "I keep it in the back of my bra because I don't have pockets."

Madison, Nina, Jasmine, Draco, Blaise, and Dylan suddenly rushed out.

"DANA, NO!" Madison shrieked.

"LAYLA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nina screeched.

"This little slut tried to steal my boyfriend." Layla seethed breathing heavily.

"Well sorry I didn't know Draco was a PLAYER!" Dana screeched the last part.

"Well there was apparently a misunderstanding because Draco would never even look twice at someone as ugly as you."

Dana started breathing harshly and suddenly the wind picked up and her hair was flying around everywhere. Her crystal blue eyes turned into an icy blue than a dark navy then eventually to black. The clouds moved in making it overcast. Suddenly a bright white light shot out of Dana's wand and blasted Layla and she smashed into the Entrance Hall's door.

Layla got up slowly with her hair tousled. She flipped some strands out of her face and growled, "Big mistake."

"EVANESCO!" A blue light erupted from her wand and when the smoke cleared... Dana was gone.

**A/N: I had a reviewer point out to me that in the last chapter I wrote the song was 'Don't Tell Me' and the song was 'When You're Gone' by Avril... That was because the song was originally 'don't tell me'. I know it was short but I had to do it! Sorry! BTW: EVANESCO is a vanishing spell. R&R PLZ!**


	12. Chapter 12

Love Never Dies

Chapter Twelve: The Land of Memories

"DANA!" Jasmine shrieked and ran to the spot where Dana was standing moments ago.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!" Nina was screaming at Layla

Dylan Malfoy looked over and saw his girlfriend standing there, shock was obvious in her features. She was mouthing something but he couldn't hear.

He walked over to her and brought her into a hug. Then he finally heard what she was saying.

"_My best friend,"_

_xoxo_

White. That's all there was. White.

Dana looked all around her. The whiteness was everywhere.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Dana turned slowly and saw a girl sitting on a random rock in the blank surroundings. She had long, straight, black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Diana?" Dana asked, "Diana!"

"Yes, Hermione."

"Yes!" Dana sobbed, "Its Dana now."

Both girls had tears rolling down their faces. They ran forward into an embrace.

They pulled out but held on to each others hands.

"We thought you were dead!" Dana gasped

"Dead? No. At least I don't think so." Diana said

Diana was Hermione's sister who disappeared when they were in second year.

"Well I was in a duel with a Beauxbatons girl. She banished me... I think."

Dana hugged her again, "Oh Di! I missed you so much!" she choked out

"Same! You have no idea how useful this place is though, watch."

Diana closed her eyes and a huge table of food appeared.

"Di, you could do that before. You know you have special types of magic." Dana rolled her eyes

"But now the food is real!" Diana exclaimed

"Wow." Dana said sarcastically

"So what's with the Dana?" Diana asked

Dana explained the whole Dana thing and told her about it all until she was banished by Layla.

"Ohhh..."

"Yeah... weird right... but the worst part is Draco."

All of a sudden Dana's exploded in anger. She let out a scream and fell onto the white plain ground.

"Mione... Err - Dana... Uhm – I know a way we can get you out. I can't though."

"Di! There is no way I am leaving with out you!"

"You'll have to if you want to get back."

Dana shook her head furiously.

"One soul for another, the only way I could get out of here was if someone else was banished in my place. I choose to send you back."

"No Di. No way!"

"You'll have to."

xoxo

Jasmine and Nina closed in on Layla with their wands at arms length. They were seething with anger.

"If I didn't do that first she would have done it to me!" She screamed

"DANA WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE SOMETHING THAT HEARTLESS!" Nina shrieked

"You replaced me! You all did! I was the fourth member of the Lilies! I was Draco's girlfriend! I was the most popular Slytherin girl!" Layla cried

"You. Left. Us." Madison said finally speaking

"You. Went. To. France. And. You. Come. Back. Here. And. Think. We. Will. Take. You. Back. And. You. Banish. Our. New. Best. Friend." She was so mad that every word she said her wand emitted red sparks

"Maddie... She didn't mean to she panicked!" Draco said standing up for Layla

"YOU!" Madison shrieked turning on Draco, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU CHEATING BASTARD! YOU DANCED WITH LAYLA WHEN YOU ASKED DANA TO THE PARTY! YOU JERK! ITS ALL YOU'RE FAULT WE LOST DANA POSSIBLY FOREVER!"

Madison then stormed through the Entrance Hall and down Slytherin Corridor. Jasmine and Nina turned up their noses and stomped after Madison. Blaise and Dylan looked at Draco and shook their heads disappointedly, "Bad move, mate." Dylan said before following Blaise and the girls.

Draco turned and looked at Layla. Her eyes were full of tears. He looked down at the ground and she collapsed onto the steps in tears. Draco walked over and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. This was the first girl he loved and may be the one he still did. But he had a weird missing feeling about Dana and it felt weird to not hold her thin frame.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Don't worry... this chapter explains the last... and Layla. R&R

Love Never Dies

Chapter Thirteen:

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room with his head in his hands. Dylan was sitting on the couch opposite of him doing History of Magic homework.

Blaise was sitting at the coffee table doing an essay for Potions.

"Man, you messed up bad." Blaise said finally speaking

"Yeah, Madison has never said a swear word in her life! Dude... She's like the most forgiving person ever... You're going to have a hard time fixing this." Dylan added

"Well I don't know what to do about Layla." Draco murmured.

It was quiet and all of a sudden all three screamed... "LAYLA!" and ran up the girls dorm steps. Layla was in Madison, Jasmine, and Nina's dorm and if they were left alone they would kill her.

The burst into the dorm and saw Madison painting her nails at the desk; Nina reading a magazine; and Jasmine was doing her hair.

"What'd you do with Layla?" Blaise asked cautiously.

Madison suddenly rounded on them. She turned and glared icily at Draco. "We have no idea where that girl is and we could care less."

"Where is she though?" Dylan asked

Nina sighed and turned up the music and flipped back through her magazine.

Jasmine turned from the mirror, "If we knew where she was we wouldn't tell you anyways because you would bring her back here"

"She's not welcome here." Madison said simply

xoxo

_Dear Mum & Dad,_

_Hogwarts is going horribly so far. Madison, Nina, and Jasmine replaced me with this new girl who also became Draco's girl friend. I got into a duel with her and I accidentally banished her. This made Madison, Nina, and Jasmine hate me. Dylan and Blaise won't talk to me and Draco is the only nice one. I believe he still likes me more than that new girl._

_Love,_

_Layla_

Layla sent the owl up into the air and watched it soar off. She sighed and decided to return to the dorm. Hopefully her ex-friends would be asleep.

xoxo

Back in the dorm Dylan was sitting on Madison's bed holding her as she talked about a funny thing that happened when Dana was in their dorm.

Nina was playing exploding snap with Blaise and Jasmine. Draco sat at the window staring at the people whom he had called his friends and now two of his best friends: Nina and Madison were extremely mad at him; his cousin Dylan was mad but his way of showing it was not talking that much to him; and Blaise was just being normal, old, quiet Blaise.

Suddenly all the talk stopped and everyone stared at the door. Layla was standing there watching the girls and boys.

Madison then said, "Hey Lay. Welcome back to Hogwarts."


	14. Chapter 14

Love Never Dies

Chapter Fourteen: The Revenge of the Returned

With a groan Dana sat up and opened her eyes. She looked around her and saw trees, lots and lots of trees. She stood up and saw Diana walking out of the woods towards her. "Where are we? Are we still in the banish place?" Dana asked

"No. We are in the center of the forbidden forest. One other person was banished so we both got to leave! Oh yeah and its Dixie now. Stupid name though, huh? Look."

Diana Dixie handed her a letter it was almost identical to the one she received from Mr. Granger. Diana held out a potion and said, "Should I drink it?"

"Go ahead." Dana said

Diana downed it and her long black hair turned into a rich brown and her eyes turned into an enchanting green. "Whoa." Diana remarked as she conjured up a mirror.

"You know what, I've always been jealous of how you can just conjure up something without a wand. And you could do it before I left for Hogwarts too."

"I remember that year you first left. I watched you climb on the train and almost cried." Diana snickered

"Well, we better get walking. We have a long way to go." Dana sighed and led Diana through the trees.

xoxo

"Have you finally seen my side, Madison?" Layla asked with hope in her eyes

"Of course I have! Come sit and talk." She indicated to an empty desk chair.

Layla smiled happily as she sat down. Nina and Jasmine shot confused glances but they saw a dark gleam in her normally light brown eyes and smirked. They knew that Madison was in Slytherin for a good reason. She unbraided her reddish-brown hair and start brushing through it. She pulled it into a high bun.

Layla had been talking happily about her time in France but she stopped and looked at Madison with a weird look in her eyes. "Since when do you not braid your hair?" She asked.

"Oh, so much has changed Layla, so much you will be surprised." Madison said and leaned back into Dylan's arms again.

xoxo

(A/N Diana is now Dixie: )

"Dana, I'm tired!" Dixie complained

"Fine, let's stop. We still have a very long journey ahead of us. We'll spend the night and continue in the morning." Dana said

Dixie nodded and sat down on the forest ground. She made a pillow of leaves and drifted off to sleep. Dana put wards around them so they wouldn't be harmed before drifting off to sleep.

xoxo

Madison climbed out of bed silently and shook Nina awake. Her blue eyes shot open with alarm and Madison clamped her hand over her mouth. Nina glared at her and pulled her hand off. Madison signaled for her to be quite and crept over to Jasmine's bed.

Five minutes later the three girls crept quietly down stairs where Blaise and Dylan were waiting for them.

"Okay so here's the plan."


	15. Chapter 15

Love Never Dies

Chapter Fifteen: Much has Changed

Layla came down the stairs of the girl's dorms yawning. She saw Nina sitting in the common room with her guitar. She was strumming quietly and mouthing something. Layla could only guess that she practicing a new song for the band.

She walked over and sat down on the chair across from her. Nina didn't seem to notice and she kept strumming. That's when she noticed Nina's appearance. She had her eyes closed and was moving her head along with the song she was mouthing. Her dark hair was in a high bun, much like the one Madison wore the night before, and she was wearing a navy blue sweat shirt and jean caprices with electric blue flip flops.

"Hey Nina," Layla screamed

Nina calmly opened her eyes and brought a glare to land on Layla, "Yes." She hissed

"I was wondering what was up with the hair. Why no more braids."

"Like Madison said, so much has changed." She got up and walked up the girl's dorm stair cases with her flip flops slapping on the stone floor.

Layla sighed and walked out to breakfast. There she saw Madison and Jasmine. Madison had her reddish brown hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a burnt orange sweat shirt and jean caprices with neon orange flip flops. She was sitting with Jasmine who had her hair blonde hair tied in a light green ribbon. Her hair was curled so it fell in silky waves down her back. She was wearing a dark green sweatshirt and jean caprices with neon green flip flops. Madison was drumming on the table with her drum sticks and Jasmine was moving her fingers atop the table.

"Hi." She said quietly

"Hey Layla!" Madison said cheerfully.

"Would you like to tell me what's with the un-braided hair?" Layla asked

"No I wouldn't. But I've got to go. See yah!" With that she stood and swept out of the Great Hall.

"Like we say, so much has changed." Jasmine said and walked out behind Madison.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Draco!" someone called from a distance. Draco was walking near the lake and could barely hear the shouts.

"Bloody Granger… She had to get me into this mess. UGH! Why would I fall for a Mudblood? AH! Who am I kidding… why would I not fall for her? She might be Voldemort's daughter anyways… so that makes her not a Mudblood." Draco mumbled.

He turned as he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around as a person launched them self into his arms knocking him over into the grass.

He moaned and felt a light weight on his stomach. He looked up to see Nina's blue eyes staring at him.

"Nina… as much as I enjoy having a girl as hot as you are on top of me you are sitting right on my stomach so please will you get up. I am flattered that you like me but as you know you have a boyfriend who just happens to be my best mate… and hell I'm having a lot of girl trouble right now considering that I am in love with a girl I tormented for years and now a girl I loved for years is back."

Nina rolled her eyes and rolled off his stomach, "Shut up you arrogant prick."

"So you haven't forgiven me totally then?"

"Not exactly… Listen Draco, you are my best friend and I really miss hanging out with you. Sure Madison and I have grown close but you will always be my best friend. I have known you practically since I was born, but Dana has been gone for about a month now and you are totally hanging out with Layla who did that to her. True, true she was Hermione Granger and I know you knew but while you knew you still went out with her. Drake… all through our friendship I haven't been totally honest with you and that's why I can't tell you how I know about Dana being Hermione. Draco I need you to do a favor for me, Jazzy, and Madison."

"Sure Nina. And you need to listen too… Layla needs friends too… I'm not happy with what she did to Dana but I think I have finally made up my mind that I want Dana back… not just back at Hogwarts but as my… my girlfriend."

"And we can help with that." Nina smirked

**A/N: All right guys... I'm sooooo sorry for not updating! My computer was struck by lightning. Okay I have over 6,200 hits but only 87 Reviews so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
3 3 3 Caroline Loves You... The Purple Rose **


	16. Chapter 16

Love Never Dies

Chapter Sixteen: Phase One

Nina grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him back up to the castle.

"What the hell! Nina! Where are we going?"

"You promised!" Nina sang

Draco let out an exasperated sigh and watched Nina pace back and fourth in front of a blank stretch of wall.

A large door appeared and Draco realized that they were on the seventh floor outside the Room of Requirement.

"Hey!" A voice called

Draco looked up and saw Madison, Jasmine, and Layla. The room was a recording studio type place.

"Learn this song!" Jasmine commanded as she walked over to her keyboard.

"You sing part one and Layla here will sing part two." Madison explained, "We are going to be performing in the Sixth year talent show!"

The girls and Draco rehearsed all day because of the demanding Madison. At two am Jasmine said, I'm going to bed. We have classed tomorrow."

xoxoxoxoxo

They all sat through classes the next day with the girls excited and Draco acting totally confused. At eight Draco walked towards the Quidditch Pitch where a stage was made for the talent show. He was wearing black dress robes and a white dress shirt under his jacket. He had his hair carelessly hanging in front of his eyes. Draco sat next to Madison who was nervously squeezing his hand.

Madison, Jasmine, and Nina were wearing pale purple spaghetti strap dresses with purple ribbons around their ponytails.

Layla, Dylan, and Blaise were no where insight.

Draco leaned over and whispered in Madison's ear, "Where is Layla?"

"It's okay. This performance will be amazing!" she whispered back.

McGonagall stepped back up onto the stage. "Now for our last act of the evening, the band you all know, Madison Monroe, Nina Robyn, Jasmine Roberts, with a new member, Layla Boyd, and accompanied by Mister Draco Malfoy.

"Yay we're on!" Jasmine squealed.

The girls ran to the stage and Draco walked casually looking for Layla.

Jasmine started playing piano so Draco sighed and got ready to sing.

**Draco**: Once in a lifetime means there's no 2nd chance  
so I believe than you and me should grab it while we can

A voice from the crowd came out. It was a sweet, soft voice… one that did not belong to Layla. Dana stepped out of the crowd wearing a black spaghetti strap knee length dress. Her dress had a white bow tied around the waist. Her long blonde hair curled and brought into a messy bun at the back of her head tied in a black ribbon.

Meanwhile at the back of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Blaise let me go! This is my performance!" Layla cried.

"Silencieo!" Dylan sighed, "Girls never shut up do they?"

"Listen, this performance is not yours. It is Draco's, Dana's, Madison's, Nina's, and Jasmine's. We're sorry Layla but you will have to deal with it." Blaise said and removed the jinx and turned to watch his friends.

**Dana**: Make it last forever and never give it back

**Draco**: It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at

**Draco** **&** **Dana**: Because this moment's really all we have

**Draco**: Everyday of our lives,

**Dana: **Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight

**Draco: **Gonna run

**Draco** **&** **Dana**: While we're young and keep the faith

**Draco: **Everyday

**Draco & Dana: **From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud

**Dana: **Take my hand

**Draco: **Together we will celebrate

**Dana:** Celebrate!

**Draco & Dana:** Oh, everyday

**Dana:** They say that you should follow

**Draco: **And chase down what you dream,

**Dana:** But if you get lost and lose yourself

**Draco: **What does is really mean?

**Dana: **No matter where we're going

**Draco:** It starts from where we are

**Dana + Draco & Dana**: There's more to life when we listen to our hearts

**Draco & Dana:** and because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!

**Draco**: Everyday of our lives

**Draco & Dana: **wanna find you there

**Dana**: wanna hold on tight

**Draco & Dana:** Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith. Everyday

**Draco:** From right now

**Draco** **&** **Dana**: gonna use our voices and scream out loud.  
Take my hand together we will celebrate

**Dana:** Oh, everyday

**Draco: **We're taking it back, we're doing it here together!

**Dana: **It's better like that, and stronger now than ever!

**Draco & Dana:** We're not gonna lose. 'Cause we get to choose. That's how it's gonna be

**Draco: **Everyday of our lives

**Dana:** Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.

**Draco: **Gonna run while we're young

**Draco & Dana: **And keep the faith. Keep the faith!

**Then Dylan and Blaise ran up onto the stage and Madison, Nina, and Jasmine joined in **

**All:** Everyday of our lives wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith  
Everyday from right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud.  
Take my hand; together we will celebrate,

**Dana:** Everyday

The crowd started clapping loudly and Professor Dumbledore stood up, "I think it's clear who our winners are." And he handed Madison the trophy.

Draco turned and looked at Dana, "You're back." He stated.

"Yes, I am." She said casting her eyes towards the ground.

"DANA!" Jasmine shrieked and ran to hug her, "You did amazing!"

"Did you guys know she was back?" Draco asked confused

"Uh, duh… how else would we have organized?" Nina rolled her eyes

"How long have you been back?"

"A day, yesterday,"

Dana turned away from Draco and walked swiftly into the crowd.

He sighed and turned to talk to Dylan.

Madison walked pasted Jasmine, Blaise, and Nina who were talking happily, "Phase one is complete."

A/N: hey hey! Did you like it so far? Read and Review please. I now have over 7,300 hits and only about 89 reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!!!   
xoxoxoxoxo Carolineee – the purple rose


	17. Chapter 17

Love Never Dies

Chapter Seventeen: Cuts in Code

Madison, Nina, Jasmine, Blaise, and Dylan were sitting in the common room late at night. The fire was casting long, dark shadows around the room and the group was whispering, "So everyone faze one – Much has Changed… has been completed, nice job." Madison smirked and nodded her head approvingly.

"Now that we have Dana back are we bringing her into the plan?" Jasmine asked

"No," Nina answered, "We need her completely oblivious for Draco to be of any use."

"Her sister, Dizzy, is it… is hot." Dylan smirked

Madison stuck out her tongue at him and smacked his arm. He laughed and pulled her into his lap and whispered something in her ear. Her face broke out in a wide smile as everyone watched the couple. She blushed furiously and cleared her thought, "So for this next part of the plan we need Draco and Dana to get back together. But this isn't only for the plan they are totally missing each other. Draco realizes his mistake."

"Okay," Nina took over, "We are all awear that Dana may be the daughter of the Dark Lord am I right?"

They all nodded their heads, "Then we must keep her safe. We do not want her taken away."

They nodded again in agreement. "Perfect." Madison nodded her head, "All right, faze two begins tomorrow."

xoxoxo

[in the Herbology later that same day

"Miss Landon, you are partners with Mr. Dylan Malfoy. Mr. Draco Malfoy you are with Mr. Zabini." Professor Sprout finished calling out the names and gave the instructions to start on the project.

Dylan moved over next to Dana and saw Draco kept glancing over at her. "Hey Dana." He smiled.

"Hey Dylan." She replied and turned to face him. Then he noticed how bad she looked. She had a deep gash under her right eye and a couple of cuts on her left cheek. She had a huge gash right on her forehead where her hairline started and she had a deep cut on her chin. When she reached out to grab her quill her right hand was wrapped tightly in bandages where you could see hints of blood through. Her eyes, normally crystal blue, were almost a dull grey and there was no sparkle that there was before.

"What happened to you, Dana?" He asked

She looked up suddenly alarmed, her eyes darted nervously around the class room and when she didn't see the thing or person around her she relaxed a bit, but she was still cautious.

"What are you talking about, I'm totally fine!" Her voice way higher than normal. She started to stand but hit her ankle on the chair and fell back with a cry of pain, "Shit. Stupid chair!"

"Dana!" He grabbed her un-bandaged arm, "What is wrong with you?"

She winced in pain and he pulled up her robe's sleve revealing a long scar on her left arm. It was a dark green color and in the shape of a D.

"Dana, what happened to you?" Dylan asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Nothing! I'm totally fine!" She squeaked

"Dana." Dylan said sternly, "Tell me."

He touched her side lightly and she gave a gasp of pain. He unbuttoned her robe and lifted up her white shirt to show the side of her stomach. She was covered in bruises.

He gasped and let go of her shirt. He looked into her eyes which were full of tears. "Dana, tell me please."

When he said that she broke down crying and held onto his neck for support. Dylan waved Professor Sprout over and said, "Can we have the rest of the day off please Professor. Shes going through some tough times."

"Yes, of course!" the Professor exclaimed.

Dylan looked over at Draco who's eyes were wide with confusion. He started at Dana's petiet frame as Dylan picked her up and carried her out of the greenhouse.

xoxoxoxoxo

"Excuse me, Professor Trelawny, may I speak to Madison and Nina for a second please." Dylan asked

"Yes, yes of course dearie." She said in her misty voice and Nina and Madison came out of the room looking confused. Dylan explained Dana's condition and gave Madison a note to pass off to the Professor excusing them for the rest of the day. Madison tore off down the steps of the North Tower while Dylan and Nina walked.

"Nina could you go find Jasmine and Blaise? Blaise is in Herbology and Jasmines in Charms. Just give the Professors these notes and meet us in your dormitory."

Nina nodded and turned the opposite direction to go the the charms classroom while Dylan continued towards the Dungeons.

When he reached the dungeons he walked past the common room and down to Professor Snape's class.

"Professor." Dylan intrupted quietly.

Snape looked at one of his Godsons and said, "Yes Dylan."

"I need to see Dixie Landon. She will also be excused from classes for the day."

Snape nodded and Dixie gathered her books and left trailing behind Dylan. When he got to the dorm everyone was there and to his suprise, even Draco and Layla.

"Alright Dixie," Madison said looking down at the sleeping girl on the bed, a pained expression on her face.

"Come here." The girl walked over to Madison with wide eyes. Madison sat her on a chair and kneeled so she could see her face. Dixie had a deep gash on her left cheek neat her chin and a huge bruise on her chin. She had a deep gash in almost the same spot as Dana's and she had many cuts covering her face. Madison slowly lifted up Dixie's robe's arm and looked at a long dark green cut she had. She looked on her stomach to see a huge foot shaped bruise and then her ankle had been bandaged up and she had a sling on her right arm.

"What happened to you girls?" Nina asked in an almost silent whisper.

Dixie gulped and took a huge breath. "Dark magic. Dark magic used by a Dark person." And with that she fainted.

Dylan placed her on another bed. Both girl's sleeves were rolled up and they saw the green scars on their arms. The cuts made letter looking things.

Nina studied their arms and gasped. On Dana's left arm she had the letters V-O-L-D-E and on her right M-O-R-T-S and on Dixie's left arm she had the letters D-A-U-G and on her right arm she had H-T-E-R-S

Nina pieced it together and breathed Voldemort's daughters.


	18. Chapter 18

Love Never Dies

Chapter eighteen – Kidnapped

Dana bolted up in bed screaming.

Everyone jumped up in alarm and Madison rushed over to the screaming girl. She put her arms around her and rubbed her back making shushing noises. "Dana, what is it?" Madison asked

Dana broke down sobbing, "M-my dad is v-vold-VOLDEMORT!" She wailed

"What happened to you? Why are there these cuts and bruises?" Madison asked softly

"N-not death eaters," She sniffed, "Much, much worse."

Nina walked over to Dana, "What happened?"

Dana's mouth moved without sound coming out and when they moved close enough to her they heard she was saying over and over again, "Against Voldemort."

"They are against Voldemort?" Jasmine asked joining them on the bed.

Dana nodded, "They took Dixie and me away when we were little and gave us to the Grangers so that Voldemort… my dad… would suffer. They used dark magic on us…" She drifted off.

She held her arms out and traced the glowing green scars. "Voldemort's daughters," She whispered.

"Dana…" Layla said speaking coming from the back corner of the room, "I would like to apologize. For banishing you… and for this. I have to do it." A tear rolled down her cheek before she grabbed Dana's wrist and the unconscious Dixie's and all three of the disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19

Love Never Dies

Chapter Nineteen: Rescue Mission

"Oh God… Not again." Jasmine sighed.

"Damn Draco, you have a psycho ex." Blaise noted

"Which ex?" Madison asked with an innocent look but her eyes betrayed her anger.

"Shut it." Draco said as he turned around.

xoxoxoxoxo

"LAYLA!" Dana shrieked

"So I see you've met my daughter, Miss Riddle." A man said stepping into the room where Layla held Dana and Dixie bound by ropes.

"No I haven't met a daughter… I have met a bitch however." Dana growled.

"Who are you?" Dixie asked in a quiet voice

"Don't you remember me, Miss Dixie Riddle?" The man asked

"Um… No…"

Dana gasped loudly, "You're the man from my dream. The one who took Dixie and me away from our… parents…"

"Correct. Because I and my followers are the most powerful wizards in the world compared to your little daddy. When my followers attacked you in the forest there was a trader among them and they branded you as the daughters of Voldemort and now you are here before it can spread along to Dumbledore… or worse a Death eater's son or daughter." The man said.

"Layla," He said turning to the girl standing in the corner, "Go back to Hogwarts and the people who saw you… make sure they have no memories of this incident."

She nodded with and with a turn she was gone.

xoxoxoxoxo

There was a pop and Layla appeared in the dorm again.

"How did you do that?" Nina asked amazed then she realized who it was and in a second all the teens in the room were pointing their wands at Layla.

"NO! I'm going to help you get them back." Layla screamed

Jasmine stepped closer with her wand at arms length. "How can we trust you?" She hissed

"You will have to." She said with pleading eyes and Jasmine lowered her wand.

"JAZZY WHY'D YOU PUT YOUR WA--" Madison screamed

"We're going to have to trust her. It's the only way." Jasmine interrupted.

Nina lowered her wand and she gave Blaise a dark look so he slowly followed her action.

Madison let out an exasperated sigh and also lowered her wand and elbowed Draco and Dylan until they did to.

"How?" Madison asked in annoyance

Layla cast her eyes towards the floor, "Right now I don't know."

Nina's wand was back up in a second, "I'm still figuring out how to get you in!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm… I have an idea" Nina said slowly, "Tell us where and we will apparate into the place and blow down every door until we find them."

"They need to be put in a plastic bubble… every time they are saved they are taken again." Blaise said and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. At my manor." Layla huffed.

"Let's go!" Madison said cheerfully and grabbed on to Jasmine and Nina and they twirled around and end up out side a large manor. Dylan, Draco, Layla and Blaise ended up next to them a few minutes later.

"How do we get in?" Dylan voiced as they all stood starring at the large gates.

Layla sighed and pushed them all away, "Let me do it."

She climbed the bars and jumped over. She landed on the other side on her feet and dusting her hands off, "You've had some practice haven't you." Dylan asked in awe.

Madison, feeling a little jealous, pushed him to the side and climbed over the gate with what looked like even more ease than Layla. She gave them a smirk and turned towards the manor. Nina climbed over the gate with some help from Blaise because he didn't want her falling and Nina stood on top of the bars and pulled Jasmine up and they jumped over Nina landing on her knees and Jasmine landing on her butt with a loud shriek. The boys followed and they all hurried towards the manor.

xoxoxoxoxo

Inside the manor the man had called his followers and they were standing around the girls. They all had on dark green robes. "You girls don't look very comfortable why don't you go change?" Mr. Boyd said with a sneer and snapped his fingers. Two men picked up each girl and carried them out of the room. The men threw the girls into a room a couple floors up and slammed the door shut.

Dana sighed and Dixie ran into the closet. "Whoa… so much black!" she exclaimed.

Dana walked into the closet and the girls both changed into something other than their ragged school robes.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dixie walked out of the closet wearing black jean shorts and a black zippered hoody. Her wavy brown hair was brushed and was in a high pony tail on her head. She had dark eyeliner around her celery colored eyes and a lot of mascara on. Most of the cuts on her cheeks had gotten a bit better but the gash on her head was healing great for getting it only one day ago. She wore the hoody's sleeves pushed up to her elbows exposing the ugly green scars that revealed Daughters on her arms.

Dana came out of the closet wearing black caprices and a black tanktop. She combed out her silvery blonde hair and left in hanging in a low ponytail at the back of her head with some strands hanging loosely around her face. She put on some eyeliner and mascara around her crystal blue eyes. Her injuries were much worse than Dixie's. Her cuts didn't look any better and the deep gash on her forehead had gauze taped over it. Her scars on her arms glowed bright green. She had large hoop earrings on.

The girls paced around the room when the door was thrown open. A girl was thrown in. She had long red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She also had cuts covering her face. The door was slammed faster than it was opened. The girl sat up rubbing her head and she looked up at the girls staring at her. "How'd you get stuck here?" She asked.

Dixie held out a hand and pulled her up. Dana answered, "We are the daughters of Voldemort apparently." She sighed.

"Well it looks like I'm meeting my sisters then." The girl said looking at them.

She held out her arms where there were glowing green scars. She only had four letters… two on each arm. The letters spelled out LORD. Dana walked over and put her arms next to the girls. Dixie did the same. The scars spelled Lord Voldemort's Daughters.

"This is too weird!" The girl exclaimed then she held her hand out, "I'm Delaney."

Dana took her hand, "I'm Dana… and this is Dixie."

"Nice to meet you." Delaney said smiling, "Now do you know why they said to change?" She asked.

The other girls shook their heads so she shrugged and walked into the closet. She came out a few minutes later and started applying eye make up around her chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a tight black jean skirt and a black camisole. The fronts of her red hair were pulled back into a ponytail.

"Do you think we are going to be rescued?" Dixie asked.

"Uh… Not sure." Delaney answered, "Have you met the boys yet?" She asked

"The boys?" Dana inquired sitting on the bed.

"Our brothers. There are three of them, Justin; he is seventeen… Then there is Tommy… or Thomas, whatever; he's fourteen… then there is Nick; He is twelve. They boys and I have been here for about a week so far but I've only met them once."

"Oh… How old are you?" Dixie asked

"I'm sixteen."

"So is Dana!" Dixie said, "Do you think you're twins?"

"No telling there girly." Delaney smiled.

The girls kept talking until there was a tap on the window. Dana walked to it and saw Jasmine peering in. She was hovering outside the window being levitated by Nina. Dana threw open the window and pulled Jasmine inside. Then Jasmine pointed her wand towards Nina and levitated her into the room.

Jasmine and Nina hugged Dixie and Dana. It was a couple of seconds before Nina noticed Delaney. "Who are you?" Jasmine asked after Nina nudged her.

"Nina, Jasmine, this is our sister, Delaney… Delaney, two of my best friends, Nina and Jasmine." The girls politely smiled at each other.

"Madison, Layla, and the guys have gone to find some other guys that Layla said were captured. She's helping you know." Jasmine explained

"Let's get out of here." Nina said and the girl ran out the door only to run into some of Mr. Boyd's minions. Delaney whispered to Jasmine, "Hey can I borrow your wand."

Jasmine slipped her wand to Delaney and she did a nonverbal spell and summoned the Riddle girl's wands. Five seconds later each girl caught their wands in their hands. All five girls pointed their wands towards a person. There were only four of them.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Delaney cried and one of the men's wands flew out of their hands and she caught it. There was a spell shot at her but she dodged it and stunned the wandless man. She then turned and shot disarming spells at the rest. She disarmed four men at once and caught all their wands. She quickly stunned them and set the full body bind on them all.

"Wow… you're a good dueler." Nina said in awe.

The other girls nodded with looks of shock on their faces. Delaney smirked and threw the wands into the room and locked it. The girls continued down the hall way until they turned a corner and Dana ran straight into someone. She looked up at a boy who was taller than she was with messy black hair and icy blue eyes. She looked around the boy and saw two other boys she had never seen before but behind them she also saw Draco, Dylan, Blaise, Madison, and Layla. They were in a large room made up of marble.

"Aha… hey big bro." Delaney said sauntering up to the boy with the icy blue eyes. "This is our sister Dana, and this is Dixie." The boy nodded and outstretched his hand to shake hers. She noticed dark green scars on his arm that said S-O on it. She shook his hand and as he moved to shake Dixie's hand she noticed the other arm said N-S. His arms said sons.

Delaney interrupted her thoughts by saying, "And this is Tommy… or Thomas… Tommy this is Dana and Dixie." A boy with black hair and pale green eyes walked up and shook their hands. Dana looked at his arms he only had two letters. On one arm it said O and on the other it said F. His arms said of.

"And this is Nicholas." Delany introduced and a boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes walked up and shook the girl's hands. He had the most letters on his arms and the letters matched Dana's. His arms said Voldemort.

"Now let's get going!" Madison said and continued down the hall.

"Oh you're not going anywhere." A voice said from the middle of the large room. The group of teens turned around to face Mr. Boyd and his group of minions. Even though there were thirteen of them the kids alone could not win this battle.

Dana stepped to the front of the group, "Oh and are you going to stop us?" She asked in a mocking voice.

He glared at the girl. She smirked and suddenly a silvery otter shot out of her wand. She had done a nonverbal spell which shot out her Patronus. Delaney stepped up with her and shot out a Patronus as well. It was a silvery bunny. Dixie stepped up as well and shot out her fox Patronus. Mr. Boyd only watched in amusement of the Riddle girls thinking that lowly Patronus' could help them win this battle. Madison, Nina, and Jasmine also stepped up and fired out their Patronus'. Madison's tiger cub sat next to her while Nina's owl sat on her shoulder and Jasmine's bear cub sat lazily at her feet.

The boys stood back and watched as the girls directed their Patronus' at the men and soon followed the girls by shooting spells, curses, and jinxes at the men.

A while later the teens had taken out a large number of the men but they were all soon captured from behind and held by their arms behind their backs. Madison looked around counting to make sure they were all okay when she only counted twelve. "Wait where's Layla?" Madison asked.

She faced the group of ten or so men still standing behind Mr. Boyd, not counting the ones holding the kids. Layla stepped out from behind Mr. Boyd with her head bent. "Ah… Miss Monroe." Mr. Boyd said with a smirk, "I am very disappointed in you. I thought you would follow in your father's footsteps and join me."

Madison glared at him as he smiled wickedly. "Boys, bring them to the tower."

A/N: Did you like it? Update soon! R&R

xoxoxoxoxo Caroline.. The purple rose


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Lovinglifexoxox: to clear things up you can email me privately and I will answer any questions you want. (Remember to write it to Caroline… the purple rose…) that goes to any other reviewers with questions too xoxo Caroline**

Love Never Dies

Chapter Twenty: The Midnight Escape

The teens were thrown roughly into a tower room. There was one small window but there were bars covering the opening. "This is so lame!" Delaney huffed.

"Shut it Del." Justin said as he sat down against the cold stone wall. Delaney rolled her eyes and sat against the opposite wall where she was soon joined by Madison, Dixie, Nina, and Jasmine.

Tommy and Nick sat next to Justin while Blaise and Dylan walked over to their girlfriends and put them on their laps. This left Dana and Draco staring at each other.

Dana cast her eyes towards the floor and Draco grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her towards the farthest possible place in the tower. They sat talking quietly for a while before they walked back over to the rest of the group. They had scattered off into smaller groups now. Delaney was animatedly to their brothers while Dixie sat next to them nodding and smiling while Dylan, Blaise, Madison, Nina, and Jasmine sat against the other wall not quite as happy as the siblings. Draco went and sat by the Slytherins while Dana went to talk to her brothers and sisters.

Over at the Hogwarts group Madison frowned while Nina lay back against the stone floor. Jasmine got up and started pacing angrily. "Hey Jasmine," Dana's soft voice came from behind her.

She turned with anger in her eyes, "Don't talk to me right now!" Jasmine seethed, "We came to rescue you but we get captured and now you are off talking with your newly found family while we can't think of a way to get out. Just go have family bonding time! We don't need your help!"

Dana cast her eyes downward again. She slowly pulled out her wand, "Guess I won't help you escape then." She turned and whispered something to Delaney who smirked evilly and turned and whispered something to Dixie. Dixie's eyes got wide and she smiled and whispered to Nick. The whispering kept going on through the Riddles who were all by now smirking. Dana walked over to the door and made a small hole in it with her wand. She whispered a spell and about three minutes later five wands came zooming through the hole. The Riddle's each grabbed their own wand and a couple seconds later Dana poked her wand out the hole and said another spell. A couple minutes later six more wands came through the hole. Dana blasted the door off and handed the Slytherins each their own wand. "Well good luck then." She said as she handed them their wands, "If you blame me for the capture fend for yourselves. If you don't stay with us and get out safely."

They all stayed standing there when Draco sauntered over followed shortly by Dylan, Blaise, Nina, and Jasmine. Madison was the only one who stayed put. "If I go back with you, I'll be killed by Voldemort. Your parents are death eaters, he'll welcome you. If I stay here I might as well join my father and live."

Dylan walked up to his girlfriend and pulled her into a hug, "Come with us Maddie." He begged, "Please."

She looked up into his dark blue eyes and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to die." And she backed away from Dylan. Dylan's eyes were full of hurt as she stepped next to the door.

Draco walked up past his cousin and next to Madison, "Maddie, we have been best friends since first year. Do you trust me?" He asked

"What?" She whispered.

"I said do you trust me."

She slowly nodded her head so Draco said, "Then come with us. I promise I will protect you."

Madison walked up to Dylan and grabbed his hand. "Okay well we don't have much time they must have heard the door being blown off." Dana said as she blasted the bars off the window and enlarged it. They heard footsteps running up the stairs and shouts at least a two floors down. "JUMP!" Dana screamed as some men ran into the room. They all jumped out the window screaming until they opened their eyes and noticed they were in mid air. Delaney held her wand under them making an invisible force carry them to the safety out side of the gates. The men weren't too bright and didn't see her wand so they jumped out also but they landed in the moat. "Apparate to Hogsmead, you'll be safe there!" Layla's voice came from behind them. They turned around and saw the girl sitting there with her hair tied up in a loose bun, dressed in all black so that it was hard to see her. "GO!" She demanded as they all apparated away.

xoxoxoxoxo

They all ran for Hogwarts hoping they wouldn't be followed. Delaney ran up beside Dana, "Why are we going to Hogwarts? I go to Beauxbatons."

"It's close!" Dana replied and ran faster.

Delaney caught up and sang, "One week until Christmas vacation!"

"JUST RUN DELANEY!" Dana screamed as they heard distant pops of Mr. Boyd's men apparating. As they ran there was a blinding white light but when the light disappeared all the Riddles were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Nina yelled

"Keep running!" Madison pushed her as they ran into Hogwarts and to the Slytherin Common Room. 

xoxoxoxoxo

The Riddles stopped running as they noticed they were in a large Manor and not on the winding road leading up to Hogwarts. They looked up at a gasp from above and saw a small girl run up the marble stair case and disappeared from sight. "God is anything else going to happen to us?" Tommy asked speaking for the first time.

A couple seconds later a woman came down the stairs holding a little boy with the frightened girl behind her followed by none other than Voldemort himself. She was very pretty with light blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. When she saw them standing there she gasped. "Hold him Tom." She said and she walked quickly down the rest of the steps.

She looked straight into Delaney's chocolate brown eyes which were identical to hers. She walked over and touched Dana's silvery hair that flowed down her back just like the older woman's then moved on to Dixie who offered her a smile. The woman smiled with a smile almost exactly like the one Dixie wore.

"My babies!" She cried and looked at the group of children before her, "Let me see your arms." She said softly. They all held out their arms showing Lord Voldemort's Daughters and Sons of Voldemort. She tapped the scars with her wand and they disappeared, "Your home!" She whispered.

Then it dawned on the children who this woman was. Dixie stepped forward and said softly, "Mom." The woman nodded and Dixie ran to her and threw her arms around her. They other girls rushed forward while the boys stood back preferring not to be hugged.

"Kendra, that's enough hugging."

Voldemort said then descended the steps with the frightened girl crouched behind his legs and the small boy in his arms. He set the boy on the ground and he started crawling to his mother. Voldemort walked over to the girls and the boys walked over slowly. It was silent for a second before the brave Delaney said cheerfully, "Hi!"

Voldemort looked down at his oldest daughter and said, "You're too brave for your own good." And Delaney grinned. Dixie stepped tentatively up to Voldemort and he extended his hand towards him. She smiled a small smile and shook it. Then she hugged him.

With that gesture Voldemort was take aback. No one had ever hugged him except for his wife. He awkwardly placed his arms around the girl.

Dixie pulled away and stepped back next to Dana. Dana walked forward and extended her hand with a look of only determination. He shook it and she also stepped back.

"Oh Tom," Kendra Riddle sighed, "Can't you at least talk to your children?"

She then turned towards the little girl still crouched behind her father. She had long brown hair and navy blue eyes, "And this shy little girl is Sophia and this big boy is Ryan." She with a smile.

No one said anything so Kendra walked over to a chair in the foyer and the children followed. Delaney sat down in front of her and stared expectantly at Dana until she sat next to her. Soon Kendra had all of the children sitting on the floor in front of her and Ryan sitting in her lap.

"Well, Justin, you are the oldest. Then there is Delaney. Delaney and Dana are twins but Delaney's older by twenty minutes. Then there is little Miss Dixie. Then Thomas and shortly followed by Nicholas. When you were taken we had Sophia who is now five and Ryan who is two. I am also pregnant with another set of twins."

Kendra went on telling them about the family but slowly, one by one, the Riddle children fell asleep on the floor in front of their mother who shortly got up and stood next to her husband. "Dana is just like you." Kendra commented.

Voldemort looked over at his wife who was looking at the peaceful children. "I swear if you didn't look so… scary… you would look just like Justin. So Justin has the look and Dana has the attitude. We better watch out for those too." Kendra remarked, "Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

**A/N: Okay, Okay not the best chapter and I'm sorry. I had no time to update lately! I have been so busy with soccer, school, church, and just hanging out. I'm sorry and HOPE to update shortly. Xo Caroline… the purple rose… R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

Love Never Dies

Chapter Twenty-one: We Meet Again

_[Two weeks later_

She was sitting on the cold, frosted grass of the Riddle's Quidditch Pitch with her silvery hair tied up in a high, loose bun. She was wearing a navy blue hooded sweatshirt and long blue jean pants. She had on dark blue eye-shadow and black nail polish.

Voldemort watched from his study window as Delaney, Justin, Dixie, Thomas, and Nicholas flew around the Pitch while Dana sat firmly on the ground. Voldemort rolled his eyes, 'stupid child,' he thought. 'Doesn't like flying… every Riddle loves flying.'

Suddenly Dana turned her head towards the house and jumped up. She ran towards the door five floors under his study so he couldn't see what was happening or why she was running.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dana ran towards the door where she saw Draco and Dylan standing. She threw her arms around Draco who hugged her back then she moved on to hug Dylan who awkwardly put his arms around her too. She rolled her eyes and went back to hugging Draco.

"Hey get your arms off my sister." Justin said smirking as he landed on the ground in front of them. Draco let go of Dana and walked over to him.

"What's up man?" He asked giving him a high-five.

"Yeah… Nothing much." Justin replied.

Draco and Justin were friends when they were little and he had some memories of him before they were taken away. As Dylan, Draco, Nick, Tommy and Justin talked, Delaney walked over to Dana.

"So you like Blondie there don't you?" She whispered and smirked

"She is going out with him." Dixie said matter-of-factly.

"Was... I was going out with him." Dana mumbled.

"Mumbler!" Delaney yelled

"Loud Mouth!" Dana yelled back

"Little sister!"

"By twenty minutes!"

"Puh-lease a twenty minutes make all the difference!"

"Yeah like I'm twenty minutes hotter than you!"

"Hah… I am so hotter than you."

"Maybe hotter than a Hungarian Horntail… Nah that gives you too much credit… the Horntails way hotter."

"OHH YOU JUST GOT _BURNED_!" Dixie called from the side.

Delaney rolled her eyes and muttered, "Dana, you're such a dumb blonde."

"At least I'm not a ginger!"

"Red heads rock… gawd you're horrible at comebacks."

"Let me see your best comeback."

"Dana, are you a gardening tool?"

"What the heck? No…"

The boys and Dixie looked on the fighting girls with amused expressions. Delaney took a step forward and screamed, "'Cause you are such a hoe. Ohhh!"

"Whore!"

The girls looked at each other and burst out laughing and had to hold onto each other for support. Finally the collapsed on the ground laughing so hard that every time they looked at each other they would laugh harder. Kendra came rushing onto the pitch with Voldemort sauntering behind her and Sophie and Ryan ran up ahead trying to keep up with their mother's fast pace.

Then a man came through the door and Dana recognized him as Lucius Malfoy… Draco's father.

"Dana!" Kendra called, "Come here for a second."

Dana walked slowly over to her mother who was dressed in a light blue dress and her light blonde hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and you could barely see a little baby bump on her stomach, "Now when you were little your father gave you all arranged marriages… betrothals if you will… You are betrothed to Draco Malfoy… that blonde boy over there… the slightly shorter one…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Caroline here! Okay so……… this story is **_**kind of sort of almost **_**over so anyways just a heads up… My friend Libby, the green rose, will start our next story… it's a Dramione again except this time Hermione stays Hermione… Yeah I don't know what it is about so… okay I know you're tired of my ramblings so R&R**

**Love Never Dies**

**Chapter Twenty-two: making up**

Dana stared into her mothers dark brown eyes and just turned away. She silently walked over to the group of people [not really a group: Voldemort, Draco, and Mr. Malfoy and next to Draco who was leaning back in the grass staring at the sky. She sat down next to him and also looked upwards. "So do you know?" Dana said finally speaking

"Yes. My father told me while your mother was talking to you."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"And you are getting married at the end of seventh year that's what." Voldemort's cold voice said from above the teens. He looked down at them then walked back to the mansion.

"Are you a death eater?" Dana asked suddenly

"No. My father is… and I am supposed to become one."

Dana looked into his grey eyes, "Do you want to marry me?" she asked

Draco searched her crystal blue eyes looking for something, "Yeah. I think I do." He said while pushing a piece of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

Dana smiled and looked back up at the Riddles and Dylan flying over head.

While they were watching Dana's small hand somehow found Draco's larger one and they sat there silently.

xoxo

Delaney waved Justin over silently so she wouldn't draw attention. "Look down." She told him.

He looked down and saw that Dana had fallen asleep on the grass with her head on Draco's stomach and her hand in his. "So do you think Mom has told them they are betrothed?" He asked.

"Duh… Anyways who is this person I am supposed to marry! Mom refused to tell me his name!" She cried out.

"I don't know. I don't have an arranged marriage being the oldest in the family." He smirked.

"So I'm the second oldest! It's not fair!" Delaney whined.

Justin smirked and flew off with Delaney right behind him occasionally swooping down to grab some grass to throw at him.

xoxo

"Narcissa look!" Kendra gasped as she and Mrs. Malfoy were sitting in the second floor lounge. She pointed out the window to the sleeping Dana and Draco staring down at her.

"You think they are getting along?" Kendra asked

"Oh I hope so! That daughter of yours is just too cute and for the last two days since Draco's been home from Hogwarts he talks about nothing or no one else." Narcissa replied clasping her hands together.

"They would make a very cute couple wouldn't they?" Kendra remarked.

"Yes and if Draco takes his place as a death eater they will fit into the world of darkness easily." Narcissa said, "But I don't get what's so fun about killing people. Draco and I seem to agree on that factor."

"Yes I agree also. But I haven't had my Dana around to talk about it with. I'm so happy she's home. And those people who took her away are going to pay. Mark my words." Kendra finished darkly.

**A/N: Yes I know it's short and not very good but it's just a filling chapter. R&R xo Caroline**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying and I have a question for you: Should Dana go willingly to the dark side or refuse to?**

Love Never Dies

Chapter Twenty-three: Flying Lessons

"Dana, would you show Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to their room and then take Draco and Dylan to theirs?" Kendra requested.

"Yes Mother." Dana said and started walking up the spiral stair case. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's room was on the third floor. She walked down the hall and opened the third door down. The Malfoy parents walked in and thanked Dana before closing the door.

"Dylan, this is your room." She said when she got to the fifth door down on the fifth floor. She opened it and Dylan walked inside and closed the door.

Dana walked back to the staircase and continued walking until she got to the seventh floor. "This is your room." She said to Draco.

He smiled and shook the hair out of his eyes. "Thanks for showing me to my room Miss Riddle." He smirked and bowed looking up at her through his silvery strands of hair. She laughed and pulled him up to where he was standing again. She looked up into his eyes seeing that he was a head taller than her and smiled.

"You're welcome Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad you came to visit."

"Ah yes Miss Riddle, I have a whole two weeks to stay in your luxurious mansion."

Dana smiled and turned to walk away, "Wait Dana!" Draco hesitated then said, "Where is your room?"

With out turning around she walked straight across the hall and opened the door, "Here." She said and went inside.

Draco stood staring at her closed door and ran his hand through his hair. He gave a small smile and turned around to close to door to his room.

XoXo

Dana looked at Delaney who was sitting on her bed and smirking.

"What?" Dana asked

"You excited to marry Blondie?" Delaney smiled

"If by Blondie you mean Draco then I seriously don't know."

"Mixed feelings?" Delaney asked

Dana nodded. "Okay sis that's all I wanted to know." She stood up and walked to the door where she turned around, "He's hot by the way." She smirked.

Dana smiled and went into the bathroom to change into pajamas. When she finished washing up she crawled into bed and instantly fell asleep.

XoXo

Dana woke up to knocking on her door. She threw off her covers and tied her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. And the knocking turned into banging. "I'm coming!" She yelled.

She opened the door and saw Draco, Justin, Dylan, and Delaney standing at the door. Draco saw her and his eyes grew wide. He stood there staring while the others went inside. She was wearing a white silk dressing gown with spaghetti straps that barely covered the top of her boobs and cut off right below her underwear. She smiled at him and pulled him into the room and he turned away so he wouldn't continue to stare at his future wife.

"So what's up?" She asked

"We were bored." Delaney shrugged as she picked at her nails.

"Wanna go fly?" Justin asked

They all agreed except for Dana who stared at the fluffy white carpet. Draco walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and whispered, "You can ride with me. I promise I won't let you fall."

She looked up and him and nodded.

XoXo

A few minutes later Dana and Delaney came down the stairs and into the foyer where the boys were waiting. Dana was wearing bright pink sweat pants and a pink jacket with a white tanktop underneath and white flip flops. She had her long blonde hair twisted into a side braid. Delaney was matching except her sweat pants and jacket were light blue. They smiled and walked down the spiral staircase next to the boys and walked out the front door. The boys lagged behind.

"Justin your sister is hot." Dylan said

"Which one?" Draco asked

"Doesn't matter, they are my sisters and neither of you are going to touch them."

Dylan looked at Draco and mouthed, 'both.'

"Justin, you know I am going to marry Dana at the end of next school year." Draco said

"Yeah, no touching her even after you marry her!"

The girls did a double take and ended up next to the boys again. Dana slid next to Draco and took his hand. Justin glared at them. Dana smirked and leaned on Draco wrapping her arms around him. Draco's eyes grew wide as he looked at Justin. Delaney and Dylan laughed silently from behind them. One of Dana's hands reached up and started playing with the back of his blonde hair while the other one stayed wrapped around his stomach.

They continued walking to the Quidditch Pitch behind the Riddle mansion while Dana flirted continuously with Draco and Justin got even more pissed off.

Dana stopped flirting as they reached the pitch and stared wide eyed at the broom shed. The boys and Delaney took out their brooms and took off except for Draco. He looked at Dana who seemed to be frozen to the spot, "We've done this before Dana. I didn't let you get hurt did I?" She shook her head. "Then come with me,"

She shuttered and walked over to Draco. He levitated his broom and got onto it. Dana stayed firmly on the ground. He smiled and her and said something he said the first time he took her flying, "Do you trust me?"

"What?" Dana asked her eyes wide as she remembered the experience that took place on the Hogwart's Quidditch Pitch.

"I said do you trust me?" He held out his hand.

"Yes." She said quietly and grabbed his hand and got onto the back of the broom. She held on to the back of his shirt and he turned around and grinned at her, "So when your brother is watching you're all flirty and clingy and now that were about of go way up high in the air you barely hold on."

Dana moved her hands to where she had her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his shirt. He laughed and shot up into the air earning a scream from Dana.

He hovered high above the trees and loosened her grip, "Open your eyes." He commanded softly. She opened them a little and snapped them closed again. Draco laughed and she opened her eyes to glare at him. Then she saw how beautiful everything was. The miles and miles of forest and the large mansion below them (it didn't look so big from the height.)

"Oh my god my house looks tiny." Dana squeaked then she looked down and screamed, "Draco take me down please! It's too high!"

Draco went towards the ground where he hovered about eight feet above the ground. "Is this too high for you?" He smirked. Dana glared at him and swung one leg over the broom to where she was sitting sideways on it and jumped into the grass below her. Draco landed next to her and hopped off his broom, "Enjoy your ride?" He asked

She shook her head furiously "No way!"

"That's okay." He said and started leaning in

Dana stood on her tiptoes and tilted her head upwards. She was waiting for the moment of contact when, "Hey guys what's up!?"

Delaney stood there smirking with a wide smile. Her dark red hair was blown all around her face and her blue jacket was tied around her waist. Dana rolled her eyes and went off to hang out with her sister while the boys continued flying.

XoXo

"DRACO!" Dana yelled banging on his door at three in the morning.

"Go away I'm sleeping!" He replied.

She threw open the door and jumped on the end of the bed, "Damn it Dana! I said I was sleeping!"

"Would you rather sleep than talk to me?" She asked sounding hurt.

Draco looked up through the dark into Dana's crystal blue eyes. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and sat up, "What?" He asked softly

"I want you to take me flying." She announced

"Flying?" He asked skeptically, "At three a.m.?"

"Yes! Right now!" She sighed

Draco's eyes adjusted to the dark and he finally could see her. She was wearing another small nightdress with her long blonde hair down framing her face. He could say no to her.

He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Dana watched him leave and blushed noticing he was only wearing green and silver pajama pants leaving his muscled torso bare. He came out wearing a grey zipper-hoody with a white shirt underneath and jeans. He walked across the hall and Dana came out wearing tight jeans with holes at the knees and a white low-cut tanktop with her hair still falling freely down her back. He grabbed her hand and they walked quietly downstairs trying not to wake anyone. When they reached the damp grass of the Quidditch Pitch Dana turned around to walk back inside. "I changed my mind!" She squeaked.

Draco turned her around so she was staring at him, "its okay. I promise I will never let anything happen to you."

Dana nodded and slowly climbed on the back of Draco's broom.


	24. Chapter 24

Love Never Dies

Chapter Twenty Four: Primping for a Party

_The wind whipped her hair back as she clung on to Draco's grey hoody for her life. Suddenly Draco landed and got off the broom. "Scoot up." He commanded._

"_What?" Dana said looking confused_

"_You are flying. I'll sit behind you and won't let you fall." He said_

_When Dana didn't move for a minute her pushed her up the broom and climbed on the back, "Before you start I have a question." He whispered with his lips next to her ear, "Why did you want me to teach you to fly in the first place."_

_Dana looked up at him a shrugged, "No clue."_

_He smiled at her and kicked off the ground sending the broom into the air earning a small shriek of surprise from Dana._

Christmas Eve…

"WAKE UP!" A voice screamed from outside the door.

Dana grumbled and rolled over when Delaney threw the door open and let three people in. One person with tan skin, grey eyes, and long glossy black hair; another with reddish brown hair that reached her shoulder blades… in braids… and light brown eyes; and the last one with medium-length wavy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"WAKE UP!" Delaney yelled again, "God you can sleep longer than anyone I have ever met! ITS FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE AFTERNOON GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED WOMAN!"

Dana cracked open one eye and when she saw Madison, Jasmine, and Nina standing with Delaney. Dana screamed and jumped up to hug them all, "What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Have you forgotten? The Malfoy Christmas Ball! It's the biggest party of the year!" Nina jumped up and down.

"And we decided its time for a new hair style." Madison added

"Short straight hair is going to be our new look for the new semester!" Jasmine explained, "I know Madison's is already on the short side but hers is below the shoulder. We are going to have shoulder length, straight and shiny hair!"

"Uh… okay I guess." Dana mumbled

"Whatever just look at my hair when I'm done and you'll love it!" Jasmine said sitting down as Madison walked up behind her with scissors in her hand.

A minute later Dana looked down at the floor while curly pieces of dirty blonde hair fell to the floor. When her hair was evenly cut Madison gathered the front pieces and snipped them into side bangs. Then she preformed a spell making Jasmine's hair stick straight and shiny.

"Like it?" Jasmine smiled as she turned showing the girls her new hair cut.

The girls applauded as Nina sat in the chair ready for Madison to cut her hair. "This is going to be so sad." Nina mumbled, "My long hair…"

Madison ignored her mumbling about her long black hair and cut it the same length as Jasmines. Nina's hair was already straight so all she had to do was cut Nina the side bangs. Nina stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, "Is it okay?" She asked

"It's amazing!" Dana smiled. Amazing was an understatement - the short haircut actually made Nina more even beautiful than she was before.

"Dana it's your turn!" Madison smiled patting the chair. Madison finished cutting Dana's hair and moved onto Delaney. Even though Delaney wasn't a part of their group on account of going to Beauxbatons but she was still getting the haircut for when she became a member when they finished school. Finally Madison sat down and allowed Delaney to cut her hair and straighten it. When she stood up they all ran to the bathroom to start getting ready for the ball.

XoXoXo

(A/N: I know A/N's in the middle of chapters are very annoying but I would like you to know when I say high-heals in this next part I mean the strap-y kind… not the closed toed… I don't like those ANYWAYS hope your enjoying... i know i know the first part was very slow moving and extreamly boring and i am extreamly sorry!)

"Girls its six o'clock are you ready to leave for Malfoy Manor?" Kendra called into the bathroom, "We have to drive so you won't get soot on your dresses."

"Yeah just one second." Delaney yelled

"Alright I'll be waiting in the car with everyone else!"

The girls walked out of the bathroom and stepped into Dana's room. "Rate me!" Madison twirled so the girls could see her dress to full extent. She was wearing a midnight blue floor length dress that was held up by small spaghetti straps. Dark blue sparkling eye shadow and many layers of black mascara were around her light brown eyes. She had what seemed to be billions of diamond bracelets around her wrist and one diamond necklace on her neck. Her recently cut brownish-red hair was left down framing her face.

"Nine point Five," Jasmine said and the other girls agreed.

"What can make it a ten?" Madison asked.

"A shorter dress probably," Delaney remarked.

Madison waved her wand making the dress go up to her knees and flare out. "Ten!" Jasmine clapped. "Now rate me!"

Jasmine twirled around to show off her silvery sparkly dress. It had two inch straps on each shoulder and went to her knees. She had tall silver sparkling high heels on and a diamond necklace. She had the front of her dirty blonde hair in a silver rhinestone clip and light sparkling eye shadow on and clear lip gloss.

"Very sparkly," Delaney noted

"Nine point seven," Madison said nodding her head

"How can I become a ten?" Jasmine asked?

"Take off that clip and take the lip gloss off." Madison said confidently "Nina, your turn!"

Nina was wearing a black strapless dress that went to her knees and black high heals. Her short black hair was just down and she had the one diamond necklace and one diamond necklace but beautiful diamond earrings.

"Ten. No adjustments" Madison said without hesitation, "Delaney!"

Delaney walked out. She was wearing a brown dress made out of flowing material with a brown beaded (very small beads) flowers; one on her chest, waist, and at the bottom of the dress. It had spaghetti straps and reached her knees. She had on silver heels and her short wine red hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with her side bangs out. The color of the dress matched her eyes perfectly. She had on light brown eye shadow and dark mascara with a small amount of lip gloss. She had on a diamond necklace and a diamond bracelet like the other girls.

"Nine point Nine!" Nina air clapped smiling at Delaney, "Now you Dana."

Dana walked out in front of the girls. She was wearing a black dress that had two inch straps on each shoulder and flared out at her knees. Madison had had put a mixture of darker blonde and brown hair dye in her hair so only for the night so it would appear dirty blonde. She was wearing black heels and only a simple diamond necklace on her neck.

"Ten!" Jasmine nodded while the others agreed, "Well let's get going to the car!"

XOXOXO

A/N: Not the best of chapters and sorry for the long wait… I was sick with like a bazillion different things. Once I got better from one thing I got sick with another.

Okay well the girl's haircuts look something like this:

http**(COLON)**//www.hairresources**(DOT)**com**(SLASH)**images**(SLASH)**sce**(SLASH)**kristincavallari806250**(DOT)**jpg

_(((To get to the link just erase the (colons dots or slashes) and replace it with a: or. or/)))_

If that doesn't work just copy this link into the search bar


	25. Chapter 25

Love Never Dies

Chapter Twenty Five: The Visit

"I hate all things Muggle!" Kendra complained as she got out of the car at the Malfoy's. "Thank god for the transporting spell we used driving would have taken forever now that I think about it."

Kendra went on with her complaining as she walked up the front steps. Dana, Delaney, and Dixie got out of the car next followed by Justin, Thomas, and Nick. They walked into the Manor while Madison, Nina, and Jasmine followed behind.

"Wait you guys one second!" Dana called, "Go on to the party I'll be in later. Thirty minutes at the most!"

"Okay Dana… See you inside." Madison waved

As soon as they disappeared into the Manor Dana turned and ran into the forest. When she got far enough away she turned on the spot and disappeared.

XOXO

"Hey guys," Draco said as he and Dylan walked up to the group.

"Where's Dana?" Dylan asked.

"Oh she's outside she'll be back soon." Nina said while scanning the large ball room, "There's Blaise! See yah!" She said as she walked away towards Blaise who was trying to get away from some old lady talking to him.

"That's Aunt Josephine… They'll be there all night." Draco said rolling his eyes.

XOXO

Dana popped up in front of the burrow seconds later. She hurried to the door and knocked twice. "Coming!" She heard Molly Weasley's sing-song voice come through the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Ginny's friend from school. I just stopped by to say hello to her… and Ron if he's home." Dana said as she stared at her feet feeling sad that Mrs. Weasley didn't recognize her even if she looked nothing like her normal self.

"Well dear, Ginny is out for the night at a party at a Ravenclaw friend's house, Luna somebody, but Ronald is here, he had a friend over too, Harry Potter. And what is your name?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"My name is Dana."

"Ah. And what is a young girl like yourself doing out on Christmas Eve all alone?"

"My parents wouldn't approve of me being here, but I wanted to say hello to Ron and Ginny and wish them a happy Christmas."

"Oh, okay. Well my name is Molly. You can call me Mrs. Weasley or Molly if you would like." Molly smiled down at her, "Now Pardon me." She said as she backed away from the door and hollered through a door, "RONALD! HARRY!"

As she stepped back Dana caught a glimpse of Molly's self washing dishes and large feast on the table and felt a pang that she couldn't be there having a good time with the Weasley family; listening to Fred and George joke around, yell at Ron for talking with his mouth full of food and just talk with Harry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dana heard Ron grumble. Soon Ron was standing in the kitchen followed by Harry. "Hermione?" He asked quietly staring at her.

"No Ron, this is Dana. She's a friend of Ginny's and just wanted to stop by and say hello." Molly corrected

"Oh yes sorry; I know it is Dana… I just got their names confused for a second." Ron said as he and Harry walked by Dana pulling her out the door.

"Nice meeting you dear!" Molly called as she closed the kitchen door.

"Hermione!" Harry said happily as he pulled her into a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you guys. I miss you."

"Yeah are you sure you aren't here to kill Harry on your _father's_ orders?" Ron said crossly.

"I would never kill Harry!" Dana gasped, "I would kill myself before I would ever killed one of you!"

"Ron." Harry said glaring at him.

"Sorry Hermione… I mean Dana." Ron mumbled

"Call me Hermione." Dana smiled, "I'm sorry guys but I can't control who I am or what family I'm in and I'm sorry for ignoring you during Hogwarts and I'm sorry that I can't eat with you anymore or sit with you in class or hangout in the common room or help you guys on homework."

"We can do homework ourselves, Hermione." Harry teased with a half smile.

"Yes but not correctly." She teased back smiling, "And homework is very important with out NEWTS coming up."

"Hermione NEWTS are next year!" Ron exclaimed

"Yes but homework is the most important thing to do to prepare yourself!"

"Same old Hermione," Harry said smiling

"Even though I have to be a different person around my father… or else I'll be killed… for you guys I will never change." Dana smiled back as she pulled them both into a hug. "I've got to go. See you at Hogwarts."

And with that she turned and vanished.

XOXO

"How was your visit with Pothead and Weasel?" A voice asked as Dana reappeared in the Malfoy woods. Dana turned to see Draco smirking leaning against a tree.

"Draco!" She said shocked as she hurried over to him, "Please don't tell my dad! Please!" Dana begged

"I wouldn't. You think I want you dead?" He asked

"No! Of course not!" Dana said shaking her head. "But how'd you know?"

Draco shrugged, "Anymore questions?" He asked smirking again

Dana shook her head no.

"Then let's get back." He said smiling as he held out his hand for her to take.

**A/N: YAY I UPDATED AGAIN! I'm so proud of myself. Haha just kidding but I hope you enjoyed Dana's visit to Ron and Harry. The next chapter will be spent with food, fun, and dancing. Look out for another update cause... idk im in a writing mood.. ILY ALL 3 Caroline... [who is in an overly happy mood!**


	26. Chapter 26

Love Never Dies

Chapter Twenty-Six: Meeting the Malfoy's

"Ah, Draco there you are." Narcissa Malfoy said bustling towards them as they entered the foyer, "And hello Dana. It's nice to see you, as always."

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy." Dana said curtsying, "Your house is wonderful… And I've only seen the foyer!"

"Well the ballroom is on the sixth or seventh floor. Depends on which entrance you want to take. Now, I have to talk to Draco you can go ahead up."

"Yes ma'am" Dana nodded her head towards Narcissa and walked up the first flight of elegant marble stairs. 'This house is twice as big as mine and mine is huge!' Dana thought as she started climbing the monstrous staircase.

As soon as Dana disappeared Narcissa started talking, "My, my, doesn't she look beautiful?" She asked him.

"Yes mother."

"I want you to get the house elves to ready nine rooms. Kendra and the kids will be staying here and spending Christmas with us while the Dark Lord is on some business in America. I would like Kendra to be in the East Wing with her room on the same floor as your father's and mine. Ryan will be staying in the same room as her so make sure those house elves make it two year old proof. Have the room directly next to her's be Sophia's. It is not very big but it will do for a child her size. Put Delaney, Dana, and Dixie all in the same room. The one in the West wing with three king size beds would be nice, sixth largest bedroom in the house. Put Justin on the tenth floor… the same floor as your own room in any room you would like. I think the one on the very end on the right side… the one next to your Quidditch Practice room. Then put Nick and Thomas on the seventh floor… in the only two bedrooms that are there. Got it?"

"Kendra and Ryan in a room in the East wing; Sophie next to her; the three girls in the West Wing… sixth biggest bedroom; Justin on my floor… next to my practice room; Nick and Tommy on the seventh floor… only two rooms." Draco counted off, "Yes mother."

"Good. Now hurry off and tell the house elves. And make sure you introduce Dana to the family."

"Yes mother." Draco said as he sauntered off to the kitchen.

XOXO

"Guess who" a voice said as hands covered her eyes. Dana smiled.

"Hmmm… I don't know… This is a hard one… Draco."

"How'd you know?" He asked sarcastically as he moved his hands off her eyes and down to around her waist.

"I know everything." She smiled again

"Anyways it is my duty to introduce you to as many family members as I can."

"Alright," Dana sighed

"Who do you want to meet first? There are a lot of family members; Cousins, Grandparents, Aunts, or Uncles, Nieces, Nephews, or my sister."

"You have a sister?" Dana asked

"Yeah she lives in France. Would you like to meet her?"

Dana nodded and smiled. Draco took her hand and led her over to a girl with long silvery blonde hair and navy blue eyes. Draco tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around and saw Draco her eyes got wide and a big smile crossed her face as she hugged him. "Draco! How are you?"

"I'm fine. Sam, this is Dana Riddle. Dana, this is my sister Samantha." Draco smiled

"Oh so this is the girl you're betrothed to?" Samantha asked smiling at Dana with her perfectly white teeth.

"Yes." Dana said quietly.

"Mother was right." Samantha said shortly.

"Excuse me?" Dana asked

"Oh nothing. She was going on and on about how beautiful you were. I said she was right."

"Thank you." Dana smiled

"Sam I'll see you later. Mom wants me to introduce Dana to everyone."

"Oh good luck with that. I had to do that to my fiancé and he was bored to death! I'll save you some time though." She said as she turned back around and grabbed a man.

"This is my fiancé, Michael Reymont. Michael this is Dana Riddle."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"See you later." Draco said to both of them and pulled Dana away.

When they left Michael turned to Samantha, "Draco is going to marry the Dark Lord's daughter?" He asked

"Yes." Sam said simply and turned back to talk to other people.

XoXo

After Dana was introduced to all of Draco's cousins, a couple of his nieces and nephews, his grandma, all of his aunts and a couple of uncles it was around ten o'clock pm.

"DANA!" Madison shrieked.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" Nina yelled

"Performance time!" Jasmine clapped and pulled Dana away.

Dana looked back at Draco with a confused look and he chuckled as Nina, Madison, and Jasmine pulled her through the large ball room.

"We are singing Jingle Bell Rock." Madison explained. "Here are the parts."

XoXo

"Welcome friends and family! You all know that every year we have my son's friends perform for us and this year they added on another member, my soon to be daughter-in-law Dana Riddle! Now put your hands together for our favorite singers Madison Monroe, Nina Robyn, Dana Riddle, and Jasmine Roberts!" Narcissa announced

The girls walked onto the stage as their names were called and all grabbed a mike. The music started playing and the room became quiet.

_Madison_: Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Rock. Jingle Bells Swing and Jingle Bells Ring

_Nina_: Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun. Now the Jingle Hop has begun.

_Madison_: Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Rock

_Jasmine_: Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bells time. Dancing and Prancing in Jingle Bell Square in the Frosty Air!

_Dana_: What a bright time it's the right time. To Rock the Night away.

_Jasmine_: Jingle Bell Time it's a swell time. To go gliding in a one horse sleigh. Giddy up Jingle Horse pick up your feet. Jingle around the Clock

_All_: A mix and a mingle in the jingling beat. That's the Jingle Bell Rock.

_Dana_: What a bright time it's the right time.

_All_: To rock the night away!

_Madison_: Jingle Bell time it's a Swell time. To go riding in a one horse sleigh.

_Nina_: Giddy Up Jingle Horse pick up your feet

_Dana_: Jingle around the clock!

_Nina_: And then mingle and jingle the beat

_Madison_: That's the Jingle Bell

_Jasmine_: That's the Jingle Bell

_Dana_: That's the Jingle Bell Rock!

The girls grabbed hands and bowed then walked off the stage through the back curtain. The ballroom exploded in applause and the DJ started playing his Christmas music again.

"You did wonderful!" Narcissa clapped as she hugged the girls. When the rest of the girls walked off Narcissa said to Dana, "Draco's out in the back garden and would like you to join him."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

XoXoXo

Dana slid her hands over Draco's eyes, "Guess who."

"Dana." Draco said flatly

"How'd you know?" Dana asked playfully

"Dana stop. I need to talk to you about something."

Dana sat down on a bench and stared up at him, "Yeah?"

"I don't think we should go through with the betrothal."

Dana's eyes got wide, "Why not!" She demanded

"I just don't." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Whatever." Dana mumbled.

"Whatever? That's all you have to say?"

"Oh and I have to give you something." She chucked a small box at his face and it hit him right on the nose. He grabbed his nose where the box hit him, "Oh and this too." She stomped on his foot with her sharp heel and stormed back inside.

XoXoXo

Madison was dancing with Dylan and laughing about jokes he was telling her when her arm was suddenly grabbed. She turned to look at Nina who was holding Dana's arm. She looked up and saw Dana's angry face.

"Madison and Dylan can you guys find Jasmine, Dixie, and Delaney then meet us in the Riddle's car?"

"Yeah, of course." Madison said and pulled Dylan through the ballroom looking for the two girls.

XoXoXo

"What's wrong?" Madison asked as she wiped Dana's cheeks.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the window. "Dana you can tell us." Nina insisted.

Dana looked around to see Madison, Nina, Jasmine, Blaise, Delaney, Dixie, and Dylan all staring at her. "Draco." She mumbled.

"What did he do to you?" Dylan asked, his eyes flaring with anger.

"It's nothing Dylan… he just broke up with me… Well worse than broke up he called off the betrothal." Dana said sinking lower into her seat.

"Did he tell you why?" Jasmine asked

"I just want to keep my distance from him."

"Okay then let's go." Jasmine said climbing out of the car.

XoXoXo

"This is Delaney's, Dana's, and Dixie's room." Dylan said as he stopped outside a door.

"Thanks Dylan." Dana said as she walked inside soon followed by her two sisters.

XoXoXo

Draco sat on the bench Dana had been sitting on earlier and opened the box while he rubbed his nose. It was a picture. He looked closely at it and smiled. Dana was sitting on his lap singing some song while Madison was drumming two sticks against a tree and Nina and Jasmine were singing the same song as Dana while building a snow man and Dylan and Blaise were trying to make everyone laugh by doing a weird waltz and singing along. He tried to remember what song they were singing when a girl's voice interrupted him, "How stupid can you get?"

He looked up and Nina was looking at him with sad eyes. She walked over to him and sat down beside him... "Draco what are you doing?"

"It's nothing."

"You sure about that?"

"No."

XoXoXo

Dana sat in her room with her guitar.

I'm talking out my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My checks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

"You're son it's the one who called off the engagement, Narcissa! Not Dana!" Kendra yelled

"My son must have had a good reason!"

"There is no reason to break my daughter's heart!"

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

"Is there something wrong then?" Nina asked

"Nothing is wrong."

"You shouldn't hold back on me. We've been best friends since we were born."

"That doesn't mean I'm holding back anything!"

"No, it means if you're not telling me you don't think you can trust me."

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

"Delaney, is Dana going to be alright?" Dixie asked

"Dana's strong, I'm sure she will." Delaney answered her sister as the two kept watching Dana play from the bathroom door.

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

"It's just a marriage. It's nothing big." Draco said.

"Sometimes I can't believe we ever became friends." Nina said as she stood up and walked back inside leaving Draco alone on the bench.

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

"Drake?" Dylan asked as he came outside.

"What do you want?" Draco asked rudely

"I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Dylan said as he walked back into the house

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

When Dylan left Draco turned over the box and a note fell out with another small picture. The note read.

Draco,  
I just wanted to let you know I love you! Happy Christmas!  
Love,  
Dana

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble off  
Like I've got nothing to say

The picture showed Draco on his broom after he won the game against Gryffindor. He was cheering and waving at the stands.

I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Draco put his head in his hands.

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

Dana put her guitar down and picked up a book and walked over to her bed. She opened the book and laid down.

"Dana, are you okay?" Delaney asked.

"Yeah it's just a marriage. There are plenty of people better for me than Draco Malfoy."

"You deserve better." Dixie said, "With him you only have drama."

XoXoXo

"It's okay Draco. You deserve better than her. With her you only have drama." Blaise said trying to consol him.

"Shut up."

"Okay."

**A/N: Not the best i know i know. Please no flames I'm not in the mood to deal. I hope you can see that I am the BIGGEST Avril freak ever :) that song was The Things I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne. For the rest of the story there will be no band. I know you're all thinking 'whats wrong with Draco?' Well he will be set right later :) I'll update soon... and this time i mean it!!! Love you all! x3 Caroline. **


	27. Chapter 27

Love Never Dies  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Goodbyes and Midnight Shocks

"Bye Delaney!" Dana screamed while waving to her sister. Delaney waved back as she got into a Ministry car Mr. Malfoy hired to take her to Beauxbatons.

"Bye Laney!" Sophia called as she hung on to her Kendra's skirt. Ryan wagged his small fingers.

"See you Delaney!" Dixie yelled

Before the car pulled away Dana jumped down the front steps and ran down the large driveway. Delaney got out of the car and both girls continued running to each other. When they reached the middle of the driveway they hugged, "I'm going to miss you Del." Dana said into Delaney's hair.

"We only have to wait until summer then we'll be together again." Delaney smiled.

"I can't wait." Dana smiled as she pulled out of the hug. She walked backwards up the driveway waving to Delaney until the car pulled out of sight. Then she turned around and walked back up the steps to Malfoy Manor. The Riddle boys had already left the day before for Durmstrang. The rest of the Riddles, Narcissa, Lucius, and Dylan had already gone inside but Draco was waiting on the steps for her. Dana walked right past him but he grabbed her wrist, "Dana please stop." He asked with pleading eyes.

Dana shook her wrist away from him and walked back into Malfoy Manor up to her room. "Hey Dana… what's up?" Dixie asked from her bed where she was reading Witch Weekly.

"I don't know." Dana mumbled as she grabbed her guitar. She walked over to her bed and started strumming.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Dixie got up and opened it. There stood Draco and Dylan. "Uh… now's not really a good time." Dixie whispered while keeping the door half closed so Dana couldn't see who it was.

"Who is it Dix?" Dana said loudly

"No one!" Dixie replied

"Whatever." Dana called and strummed a few more notes on her guitar.

"I just want to talk to Dana." Draco said to Dixie

Suddenly Dana's guitar screeched as she heard his voice. She put her it down and walked over to the door, "Hey Draco!" She smiled

"Hi?" Draco raised his eyebrows wondering why Dana was being so nice.

"There now you talked to me. Goodbye!" and she slammed the door in his face.

She went back to her bed and fell onto it face first. "Talk to you in the morning Dixie." Her voice muffled in the pillow.

XoXoXo

Dana's eyes fluttered opened and she saw out the window that it was still night time. She turned over and closed her eyes again but she had a feeling someone was staring at her. Her eyes flew open and when she saw who it was she let out a blood curdling shriek.

XoXoXo

"Draco Malfoy you get out of my room this instant!" She whisper-screamed at him as she jumped out of bed

"Not until you listen to me!" He glared

"NO! I don't want to talk to you! You are a jerk! A good for nothing jerk and I… and I…" then Dana couldn't get any more sounds out and sank to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and sobs racked her body.

Suddenly she was pulled up back on her feet and Draco held her by her wrists. "Dana you have to listen to me."

Dana sniffed then giggled, "If I didn't know better I would have thought Draco Malfoy was pleading or begging!"

"I almost am. Just because we called off the betrothal…"

"We?" Dana scoffed

"Whatever… Just because I called off the betrothal doesn't mean we can't be friends right?" He asked

"No it doesn't mean we can't be friends but the question is do we want to… Do I want to."

"Aw come on, shut up Hermione!" Draco said as he slid down the wall and sat on the carpet.

Dana sat down next to him and looked at him with a puzzled expression, "Hermione?"

"It just slipped out."

"Oh..."

After a minute of awkward silence Dana looked back over at Draco, "Did you call off the engagement was it for any reason because of when I visited Harry and Ron?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"You called me Hermione."

"I said it just slipped out."

"Well I think… if you agree… that we can still be friends."

"Really?" He asked

"It might kill me but yeah." Dana smiled

"Great," Draco smiled back, "Well not the 'it might kill you' part but the friendship."

"Whatever Draco. Night." Dana said as she got up and got back into bed.

_'This will be fun.'_ she thought and an evil smirk slid across her face

**A/N: Heyy People! Just a short chapter. I just wanted you all to know that Dana/Draco are now friends but it will be a very awkward friendship for a while... Let's just say when the students return to Hogwarts there will be much jealousy involved with a certain Slytherin and a Gryffindor... Anyways alot of reviewers said they were Avril fans too!! YAY!! NO FLAMES PLEASE! I am so not in the mood to deal. I LOVE YOU ALL!!! (Well I only love the people who review haha JUST KIDDING!) xo CAROLINE**


	28. Chapter 28

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Dana woke to Dixie's screaming

"What?" Dana mumbled as she turned to put her face in the pillow

"Your hair! Oh my god, your hair!" Dixie shrieked

"What about it?"

"What did you do?" Dixie demanded

"I only dyed it back to the brown color it was when I was Hermione. No big deal." Dana waved her hand dismissing the fact.

After Draco had left the girl's room the night before Dana had walked into the bathroom and with her wand, dyed her hair back to brown and lengthened it to the middle of her back and instead of the bushiness like Hermione's hair she made it fall down her back in big curls.

"You are psychotic!" Dixie screamed, "Your hair was beautiful!"

"Oh well. Let's get packed." Dana said going about her business ignoring the green eyed girl's stare.

Dana tired her now brown hair up in a messy bun on top of her head as she threw her things into her Hogwarts trunk, shrinking them at the same time. When she finished she lugged her trunk out into the hall and pulled it towards the nearest staircase.

"Dixie let me help you with your trunk." A voice came from behind Dana

Dana stood up and twirled around, "I'm not Dixie."

"Dana?" Draco gawked at her, "Your hair…"

"Is brown… So how are you today?" Dana asked lightly.

"Uh... fine. So um, about your hair…"

"Aw, Draco don't worry. Just because I changed my appearance doesn't mean we can't still be great friends!" Dana smiled

"No, it's not that." Draco shook his head then looked back at Dana who now looked surprisingly like a hot Hermione Granger. She was wearing her Hogwarts robes but under it she had on gold caprices and a maroon tanktop and on top of the tanktop she was wearing a Gryffindor tie.

"So, now that we are friends can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." Draco squeaked

"Do you think Seamus Finnegan and I would make a good couple?"

Draco's face turned a light green color. Dana waved her hand in front of his face and whistled, "Yoo-hoo, Mr. Malfoy? Anyone there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." Draco shook his head again, "So what's with the Gryffindor colors?" He asked suddenly feeling hot.

"Oh well I am going to go to Dumbledore and ask to be resorted into Gryffindor. They have all the good guys you know." She elbowed his arm, "So you didn't answer me about Seamus… or what do you think of Dean Thomas?"

"Yeah. Well um… I've got to um… go… wash my… socks." He said nervously and walked briskly down the hall.

Dana smirked to herself and continued pulling her trunk down the hall when she was stopped by Dylan. He looked down at her and grabbed the trunk and lifted it with ease. "Show off." Dana mumbled

Dylan smiled as they continued their way to the living room. "So, why were you talking to Draco?" he asked

"Oh well I was asking him some friendly questions, with us being friends now." Dana smiled back then she changed the subject, "So do you know why he broke off our engagement yet?" she asked

"No. Sorry."

Dana's face fell, "Oh, alright. Well Dylan, this is where I leave you." Dana smiled as she reached the fireplace, "Can you give Madison this letter please?" She asked as she handed Dylan a large letter.

"Alright. See you soon Dana." Dylan hugged her, "And I like the hair by the way."

Dana smiled, thanked him, and gave him another smile. "See you later Dyl."

"Bye."

X0X0X0

Dana arrived whirling into the Weasley's living room where Harry and Ginny were snuggling on the couch. Dana cleared her throat and the teenagers looked up startled. "Hermione!" Ginny shrieked and ran to the girl standing in the fireplace.

Harry got up and embraced Dana, "You changed your hair." He noted

"Yes. I am going to ask Dumbledore if I can be in Gryffindor again." Dana explained

"YAY!" Ginny yelled.

Ron came into the room and dropped the rag he was holding. He stared opened mouthed at Dana and she smiled at him in return, "Hello Ronald." She offered

"Hermione." He said still gaping at her.

"Ron, Hermione's going to ask Dumbledore if she can be in Gryffindor again and look at her! Look at her hair!" Ginny squealed

Ron nodded and Dana advanced to hug him. She stood on her tiptoes so she could be close to his height. She hugged Ron who was even taller than Draco and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry Ron."

When she pulled away Ron nodded and bent down to pick up the rag he dropped. "Okay well I'm going to be off. I'll see you on the train?"

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked

"To Kings Cross to wait."

"Well hold on a minute, we'll go with you."

X0X0X0

The doorbell to Malfoy Manor rang and Dylan went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway with their trunks stood Madison, Nina, and Jasmine. "Hey Dylan!" Nina smiled and walked in. "Is Blaise here?"

"Yeah he got here a couple minutes ago. He's in the dining room talking to Mrs. Malfoy." Dylan replied

"Okay." Nina said as she walked off to find her boyfriend.

Jasmine walked in the door next, "Hello Dylan. Where's Draco. I need to talk to him."

"He's in his room."

And with that Jasmine walked off up the stairs to find Draco. Then Madison walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, "Hey," She whispered

"Hey yourself." He replied and bent down to kiss her while she stood on her tiptoes to meet his kiss

She smiled against his lips and continued to kiss back. When they broke apart Madison smiled and gave him another light kiss on the lips before going back flat footed. "Dana gave me a note for you." He said

"You mean she's not here?" Madison asked

Dylan shook his head so Madison tore open the envelope.

_Maddie, Jazzy, and Nina,_

_I wanted Dylan to give you this because I can't give it to you myself. I need you guys to know I agreed to be friends with Draco again but I don't exactly know what to do. It's been very hard on me and with all the drama going on right now I don't think I can be in the middle of it which means being in Slytherin. I am going to go to Dumbledore and ask to be put into Gryffindor again. You all have been the very best friends and I hope we can be friends again soon. I will miss you all very much. If you ever need me you'll be able to find me in Gryffindor tower, in classes, during meals, or the library____. Tell Dylan, Draco, and Blaise goodbye for me._

_Love Always,_

_Dana_

"Crap." Madison muttered and handed Dylan the letter before throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his shirt.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I couldn't think of what to write! I wont update for another week or so though because I am going to Hawaii with some friends and guess what, my birthdays tomorrow!! So as a birthday present I would like good reviews and no flames please! Now I have an IMPORTANT NOTICE for everyone!**

**I had an idea for the reason Draco broke it off with Dana but then I thought I wonder what readers would want it to be. So please send some amazing ideas and I will love you forever!**

**Love Always x333**

**Caroline, the purple rose**


	29. Chapter 29

**BFF of A/N: Hey Love Never Dies readers! It's Caroline's best friend and another person who uses this penname, my name is Libby. I had an idea and Caroline is kind of iffy about it but I really liked my idea so I want to know what you think. I think that she should end this story at the end of sixth year and make a second story of over the summer and then a third about seventh year then a final story about Dana's life after Hogwarts??? Just a thought from Libby… ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY **

Draco glared across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table where Dana was sitting in between Harry and Ron with Ginny across from her. He hated how she kept smiling at them and laughing at everything Weasley said. He hated how more than half the guy population was staring at her and she didn't even notice. "Draco?" A voice from behind him came. He turned around to see Layla looking down at him.

He groaned and slammed his head down on the table. "Uh, Draco, can I talk to you?" Layla asked

"Why are you back? Why do you keep showing up?" He murmured as he raised his head again

"I am allowed to go to school you know." She offered him a half smile, "I was the one who gave Dana her wand so you guys could escape. I helped you get away."

Draco looked at her, "Fine whatever. Talk to me if you want."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hangout tonight."

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do." Draco replied with a cross expression and moved his gaze back to Dana who was laughing at something Seamus Finnegan had just said.

"Bloody Irish people!" Draco growled and lowered his head back to the table again.

Layla rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. She walked out of the Great Hall just as Nina walked in. She sat next to Draco and put her hand on his back, "Are you all right?" She asked

Draco recognized the voice as Nina's so he sat up straight with his face expressionless, "Of course I'm all right."

"Layla's back." Nina said solemnly

"Yeah I know. She and I have plans tonight." He said still with out any expression on his face or in his voice.

When Nina didn't say anything else he turned to face her to find her glaring at him. "What?" He asked innocently

She shook her head and walked away. Draco watched as she went over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to the Weaslette. Nina flipped her short hair over her shoulder and smiled at Dana. Draco scowled as he watched his best friend and ex girl friend talking with his worst enemies. He was so busy glaring at the Gryffindors and Nina he didn't notice Blaise sit next to him and Dylan across from him.

"Why is my girlfriend hanging out with Gryffindors?" Blaise asked

"She's mad at me I guess." Draco mumbled

"Why?" Dylan asked

"I made plans to hangout with Layla tonight. It's just hanging out but I guess girls think every time a guy says hangout they mean a date." Draco huffed

"Then why are you so mad?" Blaise asked but he followed Draco's gaze to fall upon Dana, "Never mind." He murmured as Madison dropped down on one side of Dylan and Jasmine sat on the other side of him

"Drake, you broke up with her, and you'll have to face it, Dana's not ugly." Madison said.

"Yeah she's the exact opposite." Blaise agreed

The five teenagers looked over at Dana. The girl had her wavy and glossy brown hair flowing down her back with the fronts of her hair pulled back and tied in a gold ribbon. Her eyes still were the crystal blue color and she kept smiling showing off two rows of white teeth. Her brown hair made her seem tanner than before and made her eyes shine even brighter. Blaise looked at Dylan, "Do you realize we got the hottest girls in the school as our girlfriends and friends?" He asked

"Yeah." Dylan smiled and kissed Madison on the head. He looked down at her and grinned. Her short reddish brown hair was still long enough to put in two braids so she started her braided style again and her light brown eyes were so enchanting. "We are the luckiest guys in Hogwarts."

"Rub it in why don't you!" Draco burst out slamming his head on the table for a third time.

Blaise looked across the Great Hall at Nina who was the most beautiful girl in the group of Slytherin girls. Her black hair was down and reached her shoulders. She kept running her fingers through her straight, glossy hair and smiling the whole time with her two rows of straight, white teeth. Her tanned skin made her electric blue eyes shine.

Jasmine sat next to Dylan and pouted. Dylan chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder, "It's alright Jazzy. You are hot too and we just need to find a good guy for you."

Jasmine giggled and started eating her dinner.

X0X0X0X0

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny, this is Nina Robyn, Nina, this is Harry, Ron, and Ginny." Dana introduced

Nina smiled politely and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Nice to meet you." She said

Ron stared open mouthed at her and Harry shook her hand. Dana leaned over to Ron and whispered in his ear, "You really need to stop staring at girls like that."

"Oh, right."

Dana laughed and joined in on Harry, Ginny, and Nina's conversation.

X0X0X0X0

"Minerva, look over at the end of the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore said as he indicated towards Dana and the rest of the group.

"Miss Robyn…" McGonagall said as her eyebrows raised, "At the Gryffindor table?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Looks like Miss Gra—Riddle is doing a good job with house unity."

"Looks like it."

X0X0X0X0

As dinner was cleared Dana and Nina stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table. "Come on, we are going on a walk." Dana announced

Dylan, Madison, Blaise, Nina, and Jasmine stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco stayed sitting at the table so Dana walked over to the other side of the table and stood above him, "Come on, Draco, It'll be fun. It'll be like last winter. Like in the picture I gave you."

"You are trying to make me feel bad aren't you?" He asked as she mentioned the picture

"No, I've moved on. Remember this morning when I talked to you about me and Seamus or Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah." Draco teased, "You think you've moved on."

"Again, you are the egotistical prat! Now, we are going outside!"

"Go outside with a Gryffindor?" Draco pulled a face, "Never."

Dana laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on," She said as she pulled him up. "Race you?" She offered

"There's no way you can even come close to beating me." Draco smirked but Dana took off.

"Let's see you run then Blondie!" She screamed back at him as she ran out of the Great Hall.

Draco smiled and jogged after her. When he got out into the Entrance Hall he stopped and looked around for Dana. "AHH!" He yelled at someone tackled him from behind.

"I won!" Dana sing-songed as she got off Draco and stood up and brushed herself off

X0X0X0X0

**A/N: Aloha people, Caroline here, back from Hawaii : I'm really tired and got really bored of writing this chapter and yes, it is crappy. Please read the A/N at the top from my friend Libby and get back to me about those ideas about Draco && Dana**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I don't know what's wrong with me I keep getting sick. Well you guys better like this chapter because I don't feel good at all and I have a soccer game later! AHHH! I am soooo sorry! I promise (I hope) the next chapter won't be so far away.**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FATHER DOESN'T KNOW YOU'RE IN GRYFFINDOR?" Draco yelled at Dana as she sat in Slytherin Common Room with Nina, Dylan, Jasmine, and Blaise.

"Dana, that's really dangerous." Jasmine said with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh my god." Dana mumbled as her face paled. Suddenly her eyes welled with tears, "I shouldn't have told you!" She exclaimed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You will tell your parents and they will tell my father! He will kill me, I will die!" She shrieked.

"No Dana, we wont tell you father we promise!" Nina attempted to calm her friend.

Dana shrugged her hand off and walked over to the wall where she slid down and hid her face in her arms. Draco walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "I won't tell." He said simply

Dana put her head up glaring at him. She pushed her brown hair out of her face and glared straight into his silver eyes. "Why would you care if I lived or died?" She hissed, "You don't even love me!" She said as a new batch of tears ran down her face.

Draco pulled his arm back looking at the girl in shock. "I thought we agreed on friendship."

"I agreed, I never said I would like it!" She mumbled standing up, "Just leave me alone." She said as she walked towards the exit.

After the portrait hole closed quietly he continued to stare at it, "I never said I didn't love her." He growled to himself and turned to walk up the to the boys dormitory. He laid down in his bed and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep. While the blonde Slytherin was dreaming memory after memory came through his head.

He thought of when he first asked Dana out. They were dancing at the welcome back ball. The girls had been urging her to accept. When she did the whole group congratulated them. That was before the harder times though. His thoughts changed to when Layla had arrived then. It was another dance but it was celebrating the win of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Then Layla had banished her to who knows where. A faint smile crossed his face when he remembered Dana coming back at the talent show singing with him as a surprise but then Dana was captured by Mr. Boyd's men. He flipped over onto his other side as the memory of arriving at the Riddle Mansion when Dana hugged him and then they had been betrothed. He grumbled because the betrothal memory led to the memory of the Christmas Eve Ball at Malfoy Manor when he ended their engagement. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Dana's upset face out of his mind. But then she had forgiven him yet again when he didn't even deserve it. He had thought they were friends but he knew it would be hard to after he had ended it. But now that he wanted her back he couldn't have her.

"_Draco, I understand that you and my daughter are happy with your betrothal." Voldemort's high, cold voice came from a large chair at the head of the room._

"_Yes my Lord." Draco mumbled._

"_I want you to end it." He said_

_Draco looked up with his eyes wide, "May I ask why my Lord?"_

_Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy entered the room. Narcissa had her head bowed and Lucius looked straight ahead. "Draco," Narcissa started, "When we thought that Dana was gone we had ended the betrothal and had you re-betrothed to Pansy Parkinson. Naturally we would rather you were with Dana but having the circumstances as they are the Dark Lord has found Dana another um… husband… and you will continue to marry Pansy as planned."_

"_Who will Dana be marrying?" He asked_

_Narcissa looked down not being able to answer the question. "Mother, who will my girlfriend marry!?"_

"_Theodore Nott!" She squeaked_

"_She can't marry Nott! He is a perverted bastard!" Draco protested, "And I can't marry Pansy! I am in love with Dana!"_

"_Theodore Nott's father is a loyal follower of mine and Dana will straighten the boy out I'm sure. As for you marrying the Parkinson girl, you will do as you are told. They are also loyal followers and I will not have that girl be a threat towards them leaving because of you." Voldemort said coldly, "And there is no such thing as love. End it at the Christmas Eve Ball." He said before pointing towards the door. Draco glared at his parents the whole way out._


	31. Chapter 31

A couple days later Dana was staring at the chalk board in History of Magic while Professor Binn's voice droned on and on she was copying down the notes that were appearing on the board as the professor talked. She was trying to pay no attention to the certain blond Slytherin next to her. It wasn't working very well at the moment because Draco slipped a note under her arm and on top of her notes.

_Seriously, do you have a death wish?_

Dana crumpled up the note and looked back up to the chalk board. "Leave me alone!" she hissed

"Why?"

"N.E.W.T testing is coming up!" Dana exclaimed

"Next year!" Draco scoffed

Dana didn't respond and gave Professor Binns her full attention. "I just don't want your father to like… kill you or anything." Draco said out loud.

"I've already had a talk with him over the matter. Now I suggest you take some notes, you could use them." Dana replied in a bossy Hermione-like tone.

"You talked to your dad? What'd he say?" Draco asked eagerly.

Dana ignored him by looking straight ahead and listening to Professor Binns drone on.

"I'm not coming back after Easter Break."

"What? Why not?" Draco exclaimed, his voice laced with panic.

"That's none of your business. Now shut up I'm studying!"

"No I'm worried about your safety." Draco said stubbornly

"He's my father, it's not like he'd do anything to me with my mother around."

"Dana! You can't seriously believe that."

Dana exhaled a deep breath and made a magical barrier between them with her wand so she wouldn't have to listen to his voice. When Dana started taking notes again Draco was hit in the back of the head with a note. He opened it to reveal Blaise's scribbled hand writing.

_What'd she say? You look pissed._

_She's not coming back to Hogwarts after Easter Break. She said she talked with her father about being in Gryffindor and befriending Potter and Weasley again._

_She's screwed_

_Unfortunately she doesn't see it like that. She thinks she has nothing to worry about._

_Dude that sucks… what are you going to do?_

_I don't know. I'll talk to Maddie after class. Would you talk to Jazz and Nina?_

_Yeah. But Nina told me that something's going on with Layla right now. She told me to warn you to stay away from her._

_Why?_

_She has some kind of deranged plan to get you back and get rid of Dana. Apparently after you went on that 'date' with her she thinks you guys are like engaged or something. Speaking of engagement… have you thought of a way out of the Pansy thing yet?_

_No. And I can't believe Dana's going to marry Nott!_

_Calm down man. We'll talk to the girls after class and solve the Dana in danger thing first then maybe Madison will have some plan to like… I don't know… get rid of Pansy and Nott?_

Draco crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his bag just as the bell rang. He got up and followed Blaise out of the room. He stopped at the door and looked back into the empty class room at Dana. Her wavy brown hair was hiding her face as she picked up her books and slid them into her bag. Just as she tucked her hair behind her ear and turned towards the door Draco disappeared down the corridor to find Dylan, Blaise, Madison, Nina, and Jasmine.

XoXoXo

Draco found the group sitting in the hall on the seventh floor beside a large window and Blaise was telling the story from what Draco told him

"Shit." Nina mumbled after Blaise finished. "She's dead."

"Don't say that!" Madison cried out glaring at Nina.

Dylan pulled the girl closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "You're way to nice for a Slytherin." He murmured into her hair.

"What are we going to do?" Jasmine asked, her face ghostly white.

"Nothing." Dylan said quietly "This is in her hands now. We can't do anything or risk all of us being killed."

"How can you say that?" Madison demanded, "She's our friend."

"Maddie your father isn't a Death Eater so you don't know what the Dark Lord is capable of. All of our parents are and so we know how dangerous he is." Nina said

"Yes he is very dangerous and even you know that Madison. If Dana dies it was her own fault for disobeying her father." Jasmine said solemnly.

Madison turned towards Draco. "Drake, you love her. You don't want her to die do you?" She pleaded

Draco cast his eyes towards the floor in response.

"I can't believe you! All of you are cowards! One of our best friend's lives is in danger and all you are worried about is your own lives. She would do this for any of us and you know it. Her life shouldn't be in danger just because she decided to be a Gryffindor or because she has a deranged father!"

"You really shouldn't say bad things about the Dark Lord around a bunch of his Death Eaters in training." Blaise said

"You are all bloody cowards!" Madison yelled and stormed off down the hall.

Dylan sighed, "I'd better go find her. See you guys later."

The rest of the group mumbled 'see you later'. Draco slid down the wall starring at the one opposite him. Nina gave Jasmine and Blaise a look letting them know to leave them for a little while. After the disappeared down the corridor Nina sat next to the blond. "She still doesn't know yet does she?"

"About the engagement?" He asked

Nina nodded and Draco shook his head. "She can't marry Nott! He is a bloody perverted bastard and Dana can't be around people like that!"

"She can't or you don't want her to be?" Nina asked softly.

Draco didn't respond and kept starring at the wall so Nina put an arm around him. "You still love her and I know that. But remember when you were dating Dana after she revealed she used to be Hermione Granger? Potter and Weasley loved her too but not in the same way as you and I'm sure they didn't want her going out with you because of your reputation within Gryffindor and the other houses. They see you as a bloody perverted bastard, and you pretty much are, but you're not as evil as they think you are. Sure you're a bully and all but you're a great friend and you were a wonderful boyfriend for Dana."

"I have no idea what the hell you meant by that."

"You're not the bastard they think you are."

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place? And what does that have to do with anything."

Nina laughed and shrugged. "Nothing and everything. Maybe you need to give Nott a chance with her."

Draco looked at her like a maniac.

"You broke off the engagement because the Dark Lord made you and by hanging around her it is just like rubbing salt in an open wound. Since you can't be with her you should at least see if Nott gives her a chance to be happy because if you really love her you have to let her go now."

"What are you talking about?" Draco sneered

Nina looked straight into Draco's steely grey eyes with her own piercing blue ones. "You know what I mean. This shit with Pansy, Theodore, Dana, the Dark Lord… It's messed up. If you try messing with it you will mess it up even more making it hard for Dana causing her to get hurt. So you have to let her go."

"Whatever Nina. Nothing you say makes any since to guys. I bet not even to girls." Draco said standing up. "See you later."

Nina sighed, "See you Drake." She said running a hand through her thick black hair.

**A/N: OMG I'm sooo sorry for the late update. I just got like… I don't know… you shouldn't have to listen to my pathetic excuses. I HOPE you like it ******

**XoXo Caroline**

**BTW… Thank to you my 300****th**** reviewer Ducky1414 you're awesome. **

**&& I will not promise you an update soon because judging how long it took me to get this chapter up and I do not wish to break a promise to all of you wonderful readers but HOPEFULLY this next chapter will make more sense. **

**LOVE YOU!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Love Never Dies**_

_**Chapter 32**_

_**Easter Ball**_

_**Disclaimer (for the whole story because I know I forget all the time): JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER**_

_**A/N: Alright I know I said there was going to be no more band but I changed my mind.**_

_**x3 you **_

"Where is Dana?" Jasmine asked pacing the stage in the Great Hall. "We have to perform for the Easter Ball and she decides to not even show up?"

Nina was in the corner slouching in a chair with her feet up on Madison's drum stool while she was plucking at her guitar. "Calm down Jazz."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked over to sit on the edge of the stage. Since it was Dana's last night at Hogwarts, she claimed she wasn't returning, Madison had convinced her to sing with their band one more time.

Madison smiled at Jasmine, "She'll be here don't worry."

Jasmine glared at the up-beat girl and tossed her dark blonde hair, which now reached her underarms, over her shoulder. She had a dark red dress that extended to her knees with three inch straps. It was tight around her torso then flowed out around her legs.

Madison was wearing a fitting, strapless emerald green dress that brushed her knees also. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back into a bun with her side bangs left out brushing against her forehead. She looked gorgeous like normal.

Nina looked just as stunning in her aqua dress with thin straps and flowing material that reached her knees. The fronts of her black hair were pulled in a pony tail at the back of her head. Many Hogwarts girls hated Nina just for that reason; she was the most beautiful girl in school with out even trying.

The Great Hall doors burst open and Dana came running in. As the doors closed the other girls caught a glimpse of bored looking third through seventh years. She rushed towards the stage with her dark brown hair flowing down her back in large curls and a black dress. It reached just above her knees and had thin straps. She had on silver heels that click-clacked as she moved towards them. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I was talking to Dixie and didn't notice the time."

"It's fine." Nina shrugged standing up putting her guitar down on the stand.

Madison went quickly and sat down at her drum set and Jasmine set up her key board with her piano towards the back of the stage. Nina walked up to the front of the stage next to the mike as Madison waved her wand opening the Great Hall's doors. When most of the students were settled at the tables around the dance floor or standing around looking up at the stage Madison spoke into the microphone above her. Her musical voice floated through the Great Hall and the students paid full attention to the beautiful brunette.

"Hello Hogwarts and welcome to the Easter Ball. We will be performing three pieces for you tonight before we introduce the guest band. Now Hogwarts… are you ready to rock?" Madison smiled as a cheer erupted through the Great Hall.

The girl band finished the first two songs so as the last one came up Nina started talking into her mike. "Hey Hogwarts, how's it going?" Nina paused as the students cheered. "Well we hope you enjoyed our music tonight," She paused as more yells of agreement arose, "And now for our last song before we introduce our guest band… The Weird Sisters!"

At the mention of the famous band the crowd exploded in cheers. Nina smiled and stepped back grabbing hold of the neck of her guitar again and started playing. Seconds later Dana's voice filled the room.

_Just when you learned the game of life  
All the rules seen aren't right  
Whoa, whoa go figure _

It seems so wrong to even try  
But taking a chance never felt so right  
Whoa, whoa go figure

You have a dream  
You wanna be  
The center of the story  
Just when you think its going  
You find a way to keep it going on

[chorus 

_Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa _

It's so dangerous to play it safe  
You get what you want by giving it away  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Go figure

Your trying so hard to be someone else  
When all you needed to be was yourself  
Whoa, whoa go figure  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Not everything you've wanted seems  
It's never just one meaning  
When life starts making sense  
The world is upside down again

[chorus

Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street  
You gotta be ready for anything  
Just set your whole life free, yeah

[chorus

Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah  
Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure  
Whoa, whoa go figure 

The crowd erupted in applause while Dana smiled back at the girls. They were smiling out at the crowd and back at Dana. Dana turned back to the students, "Thank you Hogwarts!" She yelled laughing, "Now I'm pleased to present The Weird Sisters!"

Dana got down from the stage and hooked arms with Madison, Jasmine, and Nina. The girls walked through the crowded room until they reached the table where the boys were sitting with Dixie. Dana excused herself quietly and walked over to where Ginny was dancing with Harry.

Draco pretended to be listening to the Weird Sisters but he was watching Dana laughing and dancing with Weasley. Ron wasn't really dancing but just moving back and forth smiling at the brown-haired girl who was dancing and singing along to the fast-beat song. He glared even harder when he remembered what a good dancer she was when he would dance with her.

"Hey." Madison murmured nudging his shoulder, "It's her last night here. I think you should tell her what the reason is."

Draco stood up and pulled Madison up with him, "Only if you go with me. This girl is making me psychotic!"

"Yeah she softened you up." Madison laughed as Draco glared at her.

They got Dana and pulled her outside into the gardens. Dana sat down on a stone bench next to Madison while Draco stood in front of them. Draco told Madison explaining and apologizing is too girly so he made her tell Dana. When she got to the part about Draco marrying Pansy Dana jumped up in protest.

"WHAT!" She screamed at him, "You can't marry Pansy!"

"Sit. She's not done." Draco said coldly, his eyes betraying no emotion.

Dana's eyes grew big when Madison told her who she was going to marry. She shook her head and put it in her hands, her brown hair falling over her face. "Dana?" Madison asked but Dana just shook her head.

After a minute Dana stood up and shook her hair off her face. "I'm going to pack." She announced in a small voice. "My mum is actually coming to pick me up so I will not see you in the morning. We're leaving quite late tonight."

Madison stood up in front of Dana. "It's been nice knowing you." Dana said, "I'll miss you so much Maddie."

Madison threw her arms around Dana's neck, "I'm going to miss you too."

"Tell Nina, Jasmine, and the boys goodbye for me, will you?"

"Yeah sure." Madison said nodding towards Dana, "Bye."

Dana smiled and walked up into the castle and all the way to Gryffindor Common Room. Madison and Draco walked into the Great Hall and told everyone the news.

"She's gone?" Dylan asked

"She's really gone." Draco said and even though Dana was leaving he smirked, "She's gone."

**Hey guys. If you go to our profile page then you can see a picture that when I was writing about Madison this picture came to my head of what she looked like. Just add in the new hair cut ) And yes I know I have Draco sound like such a… un-Draco but I'm working on fixing that. SORRY! Read and Review please**

**The ending song was 'Go Figure' by Everlife**

**XoXo I LOVE YOU ALL**

**CAROLINE**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Love Never Dies**_

_**Chapter Thirty Three: Birthday Parties**_

_**DISCLAIMER: JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTERRR!!!!!!**_

_Dear Malfoy Family,_

_We are writing to announce that our daughters, Delaney and Dana, are having a sixteenth birthday party this Monday at 7:00. The girls actually turned sixteen on November 20 but they were not with us during that time. Delaney approached us with the idea to have the party during the Easter holidays when all their siblings and friends would be home from the different schools they go to. Not only is this a birthday party but Tom and I are going to be announcing Theodore and Dana's engagement. We would be delighted if you are able to attend._

_The party at 7:00 is for adults and families of friends so Dana and Delaney are having a party later on at 9:00 by the pool. Draco is invited to attend that party as well if he would like. The girls would really appreciate his presences. _

_Tom & Kendra Riddle_

Narcissa finished reading the letter aloud to her family. "Do we have to go?" Draco whined.

"Yes we do." Lucius said giving Draco a stern look.

"Samantha and Michael are arriving tomorrow but that only gives us today and tomorrow until the girl's party. Now I'm going to write a letter to Mrs. Parkinson inviting Pansy as your date." Narcissa said as Lucius stood up and walked out of the room.

"Now Draco," Narcissa started as soon as they were alone, "About the thing with Dana--"

"It doesn't matter Mum. Monday at seven she officially is betrothed to Nott."

"Drake, at the Christmas ball Kendra was upset after you called off the betrothal so we got in a fight. I told her you had a good reason for breaking off the engagement and it turns out that the Dark Lord did not inform her about what he told us. Now knowing that Dana is a stubborn girl I know she will probably not stand for this when Kendra tells her the marriage is to be announced at the party. Hopefully, for your sake, she will fight against marrying Theodore."

XoXo

(Monday 6:50 pm)

Dana was looking at her reflection in her full-length mirror when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She called turning her head slightly.

Kendra slipped in the room, her stomach far larger now. "Oh Dana!" She gasped, "You look simply wonderful!"

Dana looked down avoiding Kendra's happy face. Her hair was back to its silvery blonde color and straight. It was pulled up in an elegant bun with a few strands of curled hair framing her face. She was wearing a floor length blood red dress with no sleeves but there was a beautiful lace design on her chest that connected to a piece of material around her neck.

**COPYTHIS TO THE SEARCH BAR SO YOU CAN SEE DANA'S DRESS!  
**http://www(DOT)velvetgarden(DOT)net/images/photos/20071018-42(DOT)jpg

"Thank you Mother." She replied quietly.

"Dana, look at me." Kendra commanded in a stern voice.

Dana brought her crystal blue eyes up and looked straight into her mother's hypnotizing brown ones. "You look beautiful and you are going to go through with this tonight. It is your party by the way so you should be happy."

"I am happy." Dana said in a monotone.

Kendra looked straight into her daughter's eyes then turned her head. "Finish getting ready. You will make your entrance with Theodore into the ballroom at precisely seven o'clock. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mother."

Kendra walked to the door and stopped before she closed the door behind her, "By the way, I will have Theodore come pick you up on his way to the ballroom."

"Okay Mother."

Kendra walked out of the room so Dana walked slowly over to the vanity in her bathroom. She applied dark red lipstick and dark eyeliner and mascara. By the time she finished it was 6:59 and she heard a knock on the door. "Coming." she said unenthusiastically.

She opened the door to reveal Theodore Nott, a boy she had never even met before that she was now going to marry. "Hello Theodore." She said her crystal blue eyes slipping to the floor once again.

"You look beautiful." He remarked, "Now let's go, we have one minute."

Dana took Nott's arm and followed him down the hall. When they reached the doors to the ballroom they heard a voice from inside. "Ladies and gentlemen; Friends and family of Miss Delaney Riddle and Miss Dana Riddle, I am pleased to announce the arrival of Miss Dana Riddle and her escort Master Theodore Nott."

Around the room was a polite applause. The ballroom was full of the parents, grandparents, and family friends only. Delaney and Dixie's friends were arriving at nine for a party by the pool. Of course Dylan, Blaise, Draco, Nina, and Jasmine were already at the party because their parents are all death eaters in her father's inner circles. The doors blew open as Dana and Theo stepped inside. They walked down the large flight of stairs while Theodore smiled cheerily around at all the guests and Dana starred blankly ahead.

At the end of the stair case Dana let go of Theodore's arm and walked next to him towards the group of Slytherin sixth years. Theodore greeted them happily while Dana just stood next to him starring blankly at the ground. At the use of her name Dana looked up. She saw Pansy Parkinson starring at her expectantly. "Sorry, what did you say?" Dana asked flatly.

"How is the engagement going for you? You're absolutely glowing next to your groom-to-be." Pansy smirked holding tightly onto Draco's arm

"It's great. Theodore is very sweet."

Nott grinned at her answer then chuckled, "Oh Dana, we're getting married, call me Theo."

Dana didn't respond but just moved her eyes back to the floor, "I think I'm going to sit down. Dinners about to start." Dana said heading towards one of the large circular tables Delaney set up for the girls and their friends and dates.

Five minutes later Dana was sitting at the table full with occupants. Theodore, Nina, Blaise, Dylan, Draco, Jasmine, Samantha Malfoy, her fiancé Michael Reymont, Justin, Nick, Thomas, and Dixie were all seated around her.

Throughout dinner everyone except Dana was attempting to make polite conversations that included everyone else. Every time someone would say something to Dana she would give them a short answer then return to pushing the food on her plate around.

Across the room at the long table set up for the Dark Lord and his death eaters Kendra sat starring at Dana. She kept looking between Dana and Draco. Draco was attempting to be a part of the conversation between the rest of the members at the table but Dana kept her eyes trained on the plate in front of her.

When the dinner was over Voldemort and Kendra stood up and the room instantly quieted. "Thank you all for attending this dinner to celebrate our daughters sixteenth birthdays." Kendra started, "It's hard to believe that sixteen years ago my daughters Delaney Melody Riddle and Dana Hermione Riddle were born and it's even harder to believe that fourteen years ago they were taken away from us along with our other children. The sixteenth birthday is a big event for teens now and an even bigger event has taken place that has to do with Dana. I would like to announce an engagement between Dana Hermione Riddle and Theodore Timothy Nott. Now they will have their first dance as an officially engaged couple!"

Theodore stood up smiling and held his hand out for Dana. She grabbed it and stood up. They walked out to the middle of the dance floor and a slow song began playing. Theodore pulled Dana along with him as she just held onto his neck. Nina leaned towards Blaise and whispered, "What's wrong with Dana? It's like the life was just sucked right out of her."

Draco over heard her comment and couldn't help but silently agree. There was no trace left of Hermione the Gryffindor princess or Hermione the bookworm. There was no trace of Dana the Slytherin or of Dana the loveable up-beat girl they had accepted into their group. All that was left was a girl who was doomed to marry someone she didn't love. The girl in front of them dancing with Theodore Nott wasn't the Dana Riddle they all knew. There was no trace of that girl in Dana's dead crystal blue eyes and there was no shy smile playing on her lips.

They saw a girl they didn't know dancing there. A girl who had dealt with too much in her sixteen years and she did look just as if a dementor had sucked the soul right out of her.

A/N: Don't hate me! Please I beg you don't hate me! This is where I will end the tale of Dana Riddle. I will however put up another story… a sequel… I would like to thank all of you that stuck with Dana throughout this story. You were incredible.

**THE SECOND STORY IN THE TALE OF DANA RIDDLE:**

**Their World Turned Upside Down**

**Has Jasmine finally found true love? Is she okay with Dana marrying Theodore? She used to date him and doesn't see him as the type of person Dana should be with... Will she interfere? Draco has to marry Pansy Parkinson, a girl who has been in love with him since they met as kids. Does he share the feelings? The couple that has been a couple for as long as anyone can remember, Dylan and Madison, is no longer a couple. While Nina works with the now single Dylan to get Dana back to Hogwarts for seventh year she doesn't have any time to spend with Blaise. What's a guy to do? Dixie stops her goodie goodie façade after cracking from the pressure left from worrying about her older sister Dana. Sweet young Dixie will discover that even though making trouble is exciting will she be able to handle the consequences? Delaney refuses to leave her twin sister while she is in this state but when her mother insists she goes back to school she decided to transfer to Hogwarts. Then she can at least keep an eye on one of her sisters and be closer to home where her other sister is being kept locked up. Dana is stuck at home with Sofia and Ryan to look out for since her mother is always in a bad mood from staying up all night with the new baby. Dana's in no condition to look after even herself which means she's in no condition whatsoever to take care of three young children. She's no longer herself and no longer smiles or laughs. It's not possible to die from a broken heart is it? It looks like the teenager's world has been turned upside down.**


End file.
